Baron Rönnskär
by kriitikko
Summary: RWHG After spending seven years innocent in Azkaban, Ron manages to escape with two purposes in his life: to win Hermione back and get revenge on those who framed him. The Count of Monte Cristo plot.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: this fic will most certainly contain some spelling or/and grammatical mistakes. English is not my native language. **

**Okay, good we have that settled. This is my first Harry Potter fic ever so any kind of feedback and reviews are welcome. Call me a fool or anything but this is basically "The Count of Monte Cristo"- story told in HP world. My main character: Ron. Don't laugh! First chapter is kind a bad, hope you won't judge me by it. **

**Summary: After spending seven years innocent in Azkaban prison, Ron manages to escape with two purposes in his life: to win Hermione back and get revenge on those who framed him. **

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters. **

**BARON RÖNNSKÄR**

CHAPTER 1 PLOTTING BEHIND ONES BACK

It would be understatement of the century to say that wizarding world was happy at the moment. Truth to be told it seemed almost everyone was on cloud nine. And for a very good reason also. Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard ever walked this earth, was killed, destroyed, vanquished or whatever you want to call it. Most of his Death Eaters were captured or killed during the Final Battle. Such dark wizards as Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy were killed. Others like Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape were sentenced to Azkaban for life. Without these leaders the rest of the Death Eaters were totally lost, running away as fast as they could. Aurors captured most of them in two days after Harry Potter had cast a killing curse towards Voldemort. "The-Boy-who-Lived" had suddenly become "the-Boy-who-Saved-Us-All", much to his own dislike, as this 20 years old young man hated publicity. What Harry Potter would have wished to do was relax with the peoples he loved, especially with one red haired girl.

It was almost a miracle that during the war only one member of the Weasley family had died; Charlie. Everyone else had survived, amazing when you consider how huge the family is. Most of them were now at the Burrow celebrating their victory. You would think that Harry Potter's best friend would be there but no. At the moment Ronald Weasley was still at the Ministry. For days Order of the Phoenix had been going through personal property of caught Death Eaters in attempt to find information about which ones were on the dark side. For Ron and most that went to school with him it had been great shock to find that Oliver Wood had been a Death Eater. Wood had killed himself before he was captured but failed to destroy his property.

At the moment Ron was holding a letter in his hands from Wood to someone named "Elisabeth". Letter was full of information about Order's activities. Still nobody had slightest clue what this Elisabeth's real name is. Ron looked at the clock and realised he should be getting back to the Burrow. He put all Oliver Wood's things from the table back to a basket which was labelled "evidence". Except the letter, which he put to his pocket.

"I must be out of my mind" he thought. Still he knew that if one wanted more clear information about Death Eaters one should ask from unofficial sources, he had learn during the war. _But today is the party, _he thought. _I can ask about this tomorrow. _

As Ron left the ministry he happened to see his brother Percy who had been arranging his desk as he was transferred to bank. What Ron didn't know was that Percy had seen Ron put evidence to his own pocket.

"Well, well. This could turn out to be good…for me" Percy said as he followed Ron.

_At the Burrow:_

Burrow was at the moment so full of peoples that party had been arrange both in- and outside. Not only was there the Weasley family but also aurors, ministries, members of the Order and closest friends. Not to mention all the peoples that Fred and George Weasley had decided to invite without their mother's approval. One of the quests that nobody had expected to see there was a Bulgarian man named Victor Krum, who at the moment was talking to one Hermione Granger.

"Victor, please let it be" Hermione said, trying to look cheerful with all the quests around them, but was frustrated by what Krum had again suggested to her.

"I don't understand you, Hermione" Krum said. "With me you wouldn't want for nothing. You would have money, contacts, fame, anything you desired. Can that boyfriend of yours arrange that?" he asked, spitting the word _boyfriend_ from his mouth like it was poison. "You said yourself that you two always fight".

Hermione turned to look at Krum fully now. "Honestly, Victor. I thought we had ended this subject. Ron may not be as rich or well connected as you but I don't care. I love him. I have loved him for years now and it's high time you understand that" said 20 years old witch. "And yes, we do fight, but if we didn't it wouldn't be us. You don't understand Victor".

"And you would settle for him?" asked bewildered Krum.

Just then Ron entered to their sight with Percy. The moment Hermione saw his blue eyes a smile came to her lips. "Oh yes" she answered simply, excused herself and went to Ron. Just then Harry Potter raised his glass and his voice.

"Uh, everyone, please listen to me!" he shouted. "I would like to say how grateful I am that you have all decided to come here to celebrate our victory". Peoples clapped for him. "And before I let you back to your drinks and foods" little laughing was heard "I need to correct a few things. _The Daily Prophet _has made some articles that seem to make a picture like I alone would have won the war. It's false news. I may have been the one to explode old Voldemort" some peoples shivered when they heard his name "but I could have never been able to do it nor come out of the war alive without some of the peoples here. These peoples have been friends and family members to me at the time I have needed them. And it is I who should thank them for helping me". He raised his glass. "Thank you!"

Fred and George started to clap again and soon did everyone else.

When people started to get back to their drinks and gossips Percy found his way to Krum. Unlike everyone around them Krum wasn't smiling. Instead he looked straight at Ron and Hermione, who were embracing each others, and shot daggers to them. Percy saw his opportunity.

"It would certainly be shame" Percy said aloud, causing Krum to turn to watch him.

"What would be?" he asked.

"If ministry would get this" Percy said, pulling a piece of parchment from his pocket. "I happened to see something interesting today considering my dear brother" he continued, pointing to Ron who was still talking to Hermione. Percy waved at them as Ron noticed them. Ron looked at them for a moment curiously but then took Hermione from the hand and took her out of sight.

Percy continued. "It seems my brother my not follow the law as much as he should. Of course I had to make this letter for the ministry telling about him but still…he is my brother. Should I post it to ministry? I wouldn't want to jeopardise the happiness my brother seems to have found" he said, faking like he wouldn't have made his mind. Then he dropped the letter to the waste basket that was near them. "No, I couldn't do it, not me" he sighed innocently.

As soon as Percy walked away Krum took the letter from the basket and went away. Percy saw this from the corner of his eye. _Jealous hot-blooded Bulgarian is easy to manipulate. Its high-time for my "dear" brother to learn that after all the work that I have done it's me who deserves to fame and glory. What did you do, Ron? All you have ever done was to sit in the same train section as Harry Potter._ Percy thought bitterly. He had turned his heart to stone a long time ago then.

Away from the party Ron was walking with Hermione at the lake. He suddenly turned to look at her straight in the eye.

"'Mione, do you love me?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "Of course I do, Ron".

"Even though I'm nothing but a Quidditch crazy sidekick who has an emotional range of a teaspoon?" he asked smiling to her.

Hermione giggled when she recognised her words from few years back. "Yes even when you are. Why do you even need to ask?"

Suddenly Hermione realised that Ron had dropped down to one of his knees still holding her hand. "I know we are both still very young but I have to ask; will you marry me, Hermione?" Ron asked, very seriously this time. He noticed that Hermione had stopped breathing for a moment.

"Yes, YES!" she then said, her eyes shinning and her lips in huge grin. She threw herself to him and they laughed and embraced and kissed. Ron had never been happier in his life. Unfortunately for him, he was about to learn how easily happiness can be taken away.

**Well, what do you think? Reviews are always welcome, especially if you want me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews! They really made me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the Harry Potter- characters. **

**BARON RÖNNSKÄR**

CHAPTER 2 DRACO'S PROBLEM AND SOLUTION

When Ron Weasley opened his eyes next day he was greeted by what he thought was the most beautiful sight: his future wife. Hermione was still sleeping, her head on his shoulder. Ron looked her brown bushy hair and her relaxed face. He thought they looked relaxed now that she was sleeping, instead of thinking so much. Ron wouldn't mind if he could stay in this moment for the rest of eternity. He felt he was such a lucky bastard. After all she had agreed to marry him last night, hadn't she? And Ron of all the people knew that Hermione could have had anyone. He almost felt sorry for peoples like Victor Krum, but just almost.

_How weird that I should be awake before her, _he thought.

There was a knock on the door. Ron heard his mother's voice.

"Ron, could you come down? There is someone here to see you" he heard Molly Weasley saying.

Ron tried to get off the bed without waking Hermione. He didn't succeed.

"Where are you going?" said her sleepy voice.

Ron couldn't help but grin when he saw her brown eyes. He gave her kiss to a cheek. "I'm just going downstairs. Someone wants to talk to me. Go back to sleeping" he said gently.

Ron dressed quickly and went down stairs. There were two young aurors waiting for him, he didn't recognise neither.

"Ronald Weasley?" another one of them asked.

"Yes" Ron replied.

"Will you follow us please to the Ministry of Magic?" the auror said.

To say Ron was little stunned by this would have been understatement. "May I ask why?" he asked.

"That is not for me to say" auror answered. "Will you please follow us?"

Seeing that he couldn't really do anything else Ron took his jacket and a sandwich his mother had made obviously hearing this all.

"Don't worry, mother. It's probably nothing" Ron said assured. Still, when he and aurors disapparated (AN: is this rightly written?) away, Molly Weasley couldn't help but feel worried. At the same time upstairs Hermione Granger also felt that something was wrong.

_At the ministry:_

Draco Malfoy was alone in the prosecutor's office. As no one could see him he allowed himself to smile instead of smirking. After all his life had turn out quite good. Though his father had been executed as a Death Eater, Draco had been cleared from all the charges. When the final battle had come Draco had stand on the side of light against all the death eaters and with his information they had captured several of them and finally even located some of Voldemort's horcruxes. Even when half of the Malfoy wealth had been taken he still had more money then most people will earn in their lifetime. Both he and his mother Narcissa had been cleared and now he had the job as the prosecutor's assistant. Given the time he would become nominated to some important position and clear the family name.

To Draco's surprise doors were suddenly opened and in came former minister of magic; Cornelius Fudge.

"Ah, mister Malfoy" he said. He was smiling but Draco could see something was troubling him. Fudge was in the middle of the campaign been pointed back at the position as the ministry of magic.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fudge but the prosecutor isn't here" Draco started to say.

"I know, I know. It's actually you I have been looking for. You see I have slight problem and I need your help, your…expertise" he added. Draco knew that when talk about his "expertise" they meant information about Death Eaters.

"How may I help you?" he offered.

"Well, you see we received an anonymous letter yesterday evening telling that someone had stolen evidence from the ministry. This evidence is apparently a letter of late Mr. Wood's" Fudge informed.

Draco started to panic. "I hope I'm not suspected…"

"Oh no, heavens no" Fudge interrupted him. "I'm afraid we were informed that the letter was stolen by one Ronald Weasley".

Draco hadn't seen this one coming. He took a few seconds before speaking again. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Mr. Weasley is on his way here at the moment. As he is close friend of Harry Potter we are not going to have an official hearing. This will be of the record, behind the closed doors. I want you to question him and find out what is true. It's probably a mistake but as you know, we have to check it. In the middle of election…" Fudge mumbled the last bit more to himself then to Draco.

Draco understood Fudge's delicate position and, as a true Slytherin, immediately understood that if needed he could use this old man. But there was still one question to be asked. "What if the worse is to happen and Weasley is traitor" he asked.

"In that case he shall be treated as a criminal" Fudge said firmly. After the final battle none of the Death Eaters had received trial. They had been condemned and the public was happy. Same would go to Ron Weasley if needed.

Draco went to a small room where Ron was already. He was sitting on a chair, two aurors both side of him. Malfoy moved opposite him.

"Morning, Weasley" he offered cold polite.

"Malfoy, why was I brought here?" Ron asked. He knew how big help Malfoy had been during the war but hold still grudge to him.

"Just for you to know, Weasley, this is not an official hearing. The ministry just wants me to ask few questions from you" Draco informed, holding his mask of emotionless. "We received a letter yesterday evening that you would have stolen something from the ministry. Evidence, I understand".

Ron felt his stomach go to knot. _Why the bloody hell did I took that letter? I should have known better._

"It's true" Ron mumbled. Draco looked actually surprised now. "I took a letter that was Oliver Wood's. I was planning to ask some "unofficial" sources if they could tell me something about it. It is addressed to some Death Eater but we don't know who".

Draco moved his weight from one leg to the other. "Do you have that letter with you?" he asked.

Ron took the letter from his jacket where it had been all night. Draco snapped it from him and read it. As he read his blood turned cold and he could feel how his goals disappeared from his sight. _Elisabeth! Why it had to be addressed to her? If they know who she is…!_ His mind was spinning.

"Did you already make those inquiries?" Draco asked.

"No, I was planning to do them today".

"Have you showed this letter to anybody? To Potter or Granger…?"

"No, they don't even know I have it" Ron said. "'Mad-Eye' Moody told me in St. Mungos that he had found this letter in Wood's private stuffs. He told me to look into it, just few hours before he died to his injuries".

"And the late Moody was the only one to know about this? Nobody else knows, not Lupin or…?" Draco left thee question open.

"No, nobody else" Ron said, starting to look really red.

Malfoy put the letter to his pocket. "This will stay at the ministry and you are free to go" he said.

Ron rose from his chair. "Thanks, Malfoy" he said. Draco gave a signal to the aurors behind Ron and in a second Ron was on the floor, unconscious. Fudge came in, looking ill.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Fudge, that we have a traitor here" Draco said.

"Damn" Fudge mumbled. "It's going to be a scandal".

"That's why it's better if we take care of this quietly. Take him to Azkaban now that his unconscious. I'll take care of the press and paper work". He then put a hand to Fudge's shoulder. "You have to be strong now, won't you? A strong minister" he said. This was all it took to make Fudge give the orders.

After that Malfoy destroyed the letter and started to make necessary paper work. _Potter and others will raise a riot for this. Well, I'll have to make it look so that they can't do a thing. In a few weeks we can say Weasley has received a dementor's kiss. _Malfoy smiled to himself.

He then returned to the Malfoy Manor. As expected his mother was there.

"Draco, shouldn't you still be at the ministry?" Narcissa Malfoy asked.

Draco didn't answer. Instead he blurted: "Oliver Wood was your lover wasn't he?"

Narcissa's smile faded away. "How do you know?"

"Elisabeth was your alias wasn't it? He wrote letters to you, calling you Elisabeth. Well, one of these letters found itself to the ministry".

Narcissa's hand flew to her mouth. Draco waved his hand. "No, mother, don't panic. I took care of it. No-one will ever know about it".

Narcissa was visibly relieved. "You're a good boy, Draco" she said.

"Of course I am, mother. And I'm going to protect our family name. Which is why all your contacts to your old friends, must be cut off. From this day forward I will be taking care of you and you won't disappear from my sight again. My position in ministry will not be jeopardising".

Narcissa seemed to be taken back by this. "Don't you trust your own mother, Draco?" she asked.

"This is not about trusting, this is about surviving" he said coldly.

**AN: Reviews as always are welcomed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Once again thank you for all the reviews, always make me smile.**

**I'd like to make one thing clear so there will be no misunderstandings. It really doesn't matter have you or have you not read Alexander Dumas novel "Le Comte de Monte Cristo" because my fic is going to be very simplified version of that great classic. Just letting you know. **

**Oh, and I don't know really anything about Azkaban so I make it up to my own mind. **

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any Harry Potter- character. **

**BARON RÖNNSKÄR**

CHAPTER 3 MEMORIES OF THE PRISONER

When conscious slowly crept back to Ron he wasn't sure was he dead or alive. Only thing that he knew was that wherever he was he didn't know the place. He was surrounded by stone; stonewalls, stone floor, stone ceiling. There was only one window and it had bars. The iron door was locked. Ron tried to apparate but couldn't. It was then when he noticed his clothing; clothes he had worn earlier had been replaced by prisoner's uniform. Ron's heart missed a beat. _This place…it couldn't be…oh sweet Merlin NO!_

Ron started to bang the door and screamed as loud as he could. After few minutes somebody finally came.

"What is it?" asked very irritated male voice from the other side of the door.

"Where am I? Please, tell me where am I?" Ron pleaded.

A cruel laugh came from the other side. "My friend, you are enjoying the hospitality of the Azkaban".

Ron could feel how every colour from his face disappeared. "There…there has been a mistake. I'm not supposed to be here!" Ron screamed.

"Just try to guess how many times I've heard that one" said the male voice and then Ron heard footsteps going away.

"No! Don't go! I'm not joking, my name is Ronald Weasley! I'm member of the Order of the Phoenix and personal friend of Harry Potter! Come back! At least take a message to my…" Ron's sound faded away as he was about to say 'family'. He knew that there was nobody listening him. _Why am I here? What is my crime? Taking a letter, perhaps? Certainly they wouldn't send me here because of that!_

After few hours Ron heard footsteps behind the door. He was anxiously expecting the door to open and minister or somebody to be there apologising from him. To his disappointment only a small hatchet was opened from where came one plate and one basket.

"In the plate is your food" said the voice from other side. "It shall be filled twice a day. You use the bucket as a toilet".

"I'm innocent, goddamn! I demand to speak to some authority!" Ron yelled.

"All in good time" said very bored voice.

"WHEN!" Ron yelled but didn't receive any answer. He gave one quick glance toward the plate, before kicking to the wall. He didn't even dare to think what that 'food' had been in its former life.

The following days went by and Ron stayed in his little cell. He refused to give up hope. He also refused to eat. But after the fifth day he gave in to the hunger. Sadly he wasn't hungry enough to forget how disgusting the food was. How he missed to get back eating his mother Molly's food. He kept demanding to speak to some authority. After two months: still nothing.

Days became weeks. Weeks became months.

Before Ron noticed it he had been a year in that small room. _Why do they keep me in solitude? _He sometimes wondered. He cried then, praying he would see his family, his friends and Hermione again. _She would be my wife by now, _he thought bitterly.

After two years Ron snapped. He screamed and screamed and screamed. Ever since the second war

Azkaban had been guarded by wards and spells, instead of Dementors as they were banished from Britain for fighting at Voldemort's side. Still they had left their mark to the place: as Ron screamed he felt that he would never be happy again.

Ron had absolutely no idea how long had he been there by now. Sometimes when he woke up he didn't even know had he been sleeping for hours or days. Where was his family? Where was his life? The memories were the only thing Ron had anymore. As he lay on the cold stone floor he remembered his past.

He was eight years old:

"_Faster, Ron, faster!" seven years old Ginny shouted to her brother while laughing. Ron was pushing her in the swing. _

"_If I push faster you'll be flying off" he shouted behind her. And with that Ginny let go and for a moment flew in the air before elegantly landing to the ground without any harm. Ron was so stunned that he didn't realise to duck the swing that came back to his direction and hit his straight to face. _

_Next thing he knew he was in his bed. _

"_You should rest. You survived but you might be dizzy this afternoon" Molly said. Ginny was behind her, looking ashamed. _

"_I'm sorry, Ron" she said and Ron could have swear he heard a sob. _

"_That's okay" he said. It was in his nature to forgive things to Ginny; after all he loves his sister very much. _

Ron had another memory about his sister, this time he was 18:

"_Don't worry about Harry, Ginny. He'll be fine" Ron tried to comfort his little sister who was bouncing up and down. _

_She turned around to look at him face as red as her hair. "You don't know that! You don't know if he will survive! How can you know! His just 18 years old and he has to face You-Know-Who! His survived in his life this far because his been helped in the end he has to face him alone!" Ginny was hysterical now. _

"_Do you think I don't know that?" Ron shouted back. "Do you think I'm not afraid? I'm paralyzed! It's true that Harry has gotten this far because he was helped, but who helped him? The order and his friends, which I happen to be! And I'm going to help him during this time as I have helped him past eight years! I and Hermione are both also afraid of loosing him"._

_Ginny's eyes were now filled with tears. _

"_Ginny…" Ron tried and soon found his baby sister hugging him. _

"_I can't loose him! I can't! I can't!" she kept crying. Ron hugged her for several minutes till she had calmed down. _

"_I'm sorry I shouted" she said after pulling herself off from him. _

"_That's okay" he said. He always forgave her. "You love him, don't you?" he asked. _

_She nodded. "Does it bother you?" she asked. _

"_No". It had been weird when they had started to date couple of years back; his sister and best friend. Now Ron only hoped they would all come out of this alive. _

They had come out of it alive. He had, Hermione had, Harry had, and Ginny had. Some people weren't as lucky. Ron remembered how he had seen the death of Luna Lovegood during the final battle, he had been 19, 20 in a month.

"_Well, well, well…the last Longbottom" Bellatrix Lestrange laughed as her wand pointed straight to Neville. The final battle had in the end taken its place in the school of Hogwarts. From what Ron saw while he was fighting Bellatrix had cast a curse that had hit Neville towards armour on the wall. Armour had fallen to pieces and Neville had lost his wand. _

"_Just before I torture you lunatic like I tortured you parents, I shall free this world of one loony" Bellatrix said, eyes glowing. And before anyone could do a thing she cast a killing curse towards a blonde girl fighting on the order's side. Neville watched in horror as his girlfriend Luna Lovegood died. _

_Bellatrix laughed, obviously believing that Neville could not be thread to her. It was just as big surprised to her as to Neville, when Neville found strength to raise the armours sword from the floor and cut a wand holding hand from Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron could hear her screaming but was busy at the moment with his own fight to actually see what happened. When he next time looked Neville was on his way towards Luna's body while Bellatrix was dead. Not by curse. _

Battle had lasted what seemed like hours. Ron had not seen Harry's triumph over the most evil wizard ever lived. At the moment he was unconscious from loosing lots of blood. He had jumped in front of a sectumsempra- curse that was about to hit Hermione. When he woke up he was at St. Mungo.

"_I take it we won as you are standing there" Ron said to Harry, who was standing by his bed. _

_Harry had a small smile. "Yeah, we did" he said. _

"_Is he truly dead? V-Voldemort won't come back this time" Ron asked, for the first time in his life being able to say the feared name. _

_Harry smiled to that. "No, he won't be coming back anymore". _

"_Who of us survived?" Ron asked though he feared what he would hear. _

_Harry's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry Ron. Your brother Charlie didn't make it". _

_Ron had been prepared that his whole family wouldn't survive. It wasn't any easier still. _

_Harry continued. "Everyone else in your family survived. Also Remus, Tonks and Moody, though it isn't sure if he will live for long, he was badly injured. Neville and Seamus and Malfoy survived also. Luna died…" Harry was cut of by Ron saying that he had seen it. After almost ten minutes Harry had informed Ron what had happened. _

"_I'll be going now" Harry said. "I promised to tell Hermione the moment you would wake up. She would have stayed here but her healer skills were needed". _

_10 minutes after Harry's leaving Hermione came running to his side. After another 10 minutes she calmed down a little bit and started to believe that Ron wasn't dying anytime soon. _

"_What possessed you to do it, Ron?" she asked. "Why did you take the curse?" _

_Ron realised that during the last two years when they had been more than just best friends neither had said the 'l' word to another. They had simply taken it granted; their gestures and eyes told it. But now Ron decided to take the final step he had wanted to take for years now. _

"_Because it was going to hit you, 'Mione" he said. "Haven't you figured yet how much I love you?" he then asked. _

_Hermione seemed to also realise that they hadn't said it before because her eyes were full of tears now. She rested her head carefully on his chest. _

"_I love you too, Ron". _

Ron would have been ready to kiss Voldemort's butt if he could see Hermione's eyes and hear her saying those words to him again. And then Ron cried as he finally realised that he would probably never here them again.

**AN: I have a hunch that these chapters will become longer in the near future. As always: reviews are welcomed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews. It makes me happy how many of you like this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any of HP- characters. **

**BARON RÖNNSKÄR**

CHAPTER 4 LEARNING AND ESCAPING

Five years. Five long years had been from that day when Ron lost everything except his life. Five years this little cell had been his whole world. Five years he had not set a foot outside the walls of Azkaban. Five years he had been alone. Five years he had wished the courage to kill himself, but every time he tried he backed away. Five years he had prayed to hear _Honestly, Ron_ coming from Hermione's mouth, though usually it would have irritated him. Five years of silence. But that changed.

As Ron lay on the stone floor waiting for another cursed day in this hell to pass he heard a sound, a sound that he hadn't heard during the past five years. It sounded like someone was clapping two stones to each others. First Ron thought that it was maybe a bored guard behind his door but soon he noticed that sound was coming more clearly from the left wall from the door. Ron putted his ear to the wall trying to hear more clearly.

_Surely I must have finally gone mad. How on Earth could anyone or anything clap stones there?_

What surprised Ron more was that the sound was most clearly heard from the floors level. Ron tried to hear more clearly but then it was quiet. Ron was sure now that his imagination must have played tricks to him but a couple of hours later the sound returned. Except this time it was clearer. Ron again put his ear to the wall and this time heard clearly like someone, or –thing, was moving there. Ron wasn't sure why he decided to talk to the sound but he figured he had nothing to lose.

"Hallo" Ron said very carefully. Sound stopped immediately. "Can you hear me?" No answer. "Are you a prisoner?" Ron asked but still received no answer. Ron was getting desperate. This was the first change in his life for five years and he wasn't about to let it go away. To his relief and excitement he soon heard a man's voice.

"Who are you?" asked a deep voice. Ron almost jumped as he heard how close it came. _Dear Merlin, he must be just other side of this wall!_

"A prisoner" Ron answered truthfully, realising that Azkaban was full of Death Eaters and giving his name would probably be a bad idea.

"How long have you been here?" the voice asked now.

"About five years, I think" Ron said.

"Why are you here?" the voice asked.

"I don't know. My examiner said I was free to go and next thing I know I'm here".

There was a moment of silence.

"When was your plate filled and bucket emptied last time?" the voice asked.

"About an hour ago" Ron said.

"So nobody will catch us" voice muttered to himself now. Then it said clearly again; "I will push the stone from this side".

Ron instantly pulled away from the wall, waiting to see what would happen. Soon he heard a sound of something heavy being moved. And very soon he clearly saw one of the stones on the wall that he had learn to see only there, slowly moved. When stone was enough out of the wall Ron crabbed his side of it and started to pull it out. It took only a minute or two to get the stone off. Ron went back again and looked at his wall now: it had a black hole in it. And soon something came out of that hole. Ron couldn't see much first. Man had a black dirty hair and prisoner's uniform. He slowly crawled from the hole and then stood up in front of Ron. Man was thin and very long. He raised his head up and removed with his hand the black hair from his face, revealing black eyes and a long nose. Ron gasped at the sight greeting him. Never in the million years had Ron expected to one day meet this man again.

"Snape?" asked bewildered Ron.

Severus Snape bored his eyes to the man in front of him. It took him only a moment to recognise him and he also was surprised. His voice was calm when he spoke. "Well, I never would have expected to see you here, Weasley".

Ron looked at the man in front of him. Years before, he had hated and despised this man. Now Snape was the first man in five years Ron had seen. He almost felt like hugging him. It was then when Ron remembered how this man had got to his cell and he felt a hope born in his chest.

"Planning an escape?" Ron asked.

Snape looked at Ron. "No, Weasley, I just happened to get stuck between walls" he said.

Ron walked past him and looked in to the whole. From what he could see Snape had been digging a tunnel. "How have you done this?" he asked from his former teacher.

"Through hard work" he replied harshly.

Ron felt angry because of that. _Is he too blind to see that we're in this together?_ "Has it been harder than killing Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

Snape flinched at the words. He seemed right he was about to break Ron's neck but then thought better of it. Defeated he said only one word: "No". Ron looked guessingly the elder man, but Snape decided to change the subject. "I've been here almost six years. After two I decided to escape. I made necessary plans for a year, tool the other and I've been digging for almost two years now". Then he suddenly crawled back to hole. "Come" he said to Ron.

It was almost surreal, Ron thought. After five years of living in one cell he was crawling in a narrow tunnel behind Severus Snape. They reached to Snape's cell. It was almost complete replica of Ron's cell, except Snape had some codes written on the wall.

"What are those?" Ron asked.

"Mathematics codes" Snape said. "They are my calendar and sun clock. And these are my tools" he said, showing them. He had a chisel, a knife and a hammer.

"Where did you get them" Ron asked.

"I made them" Snape said. His face was stern but his voice held a pride of his handiwork. "And this is my lamp" he said, holding a very primitive oil lamp in his hands.

Ron had seen light in the lamp when they were in the tunnel but couldn't figure out how he had lightened it. "Lamp needs oil" he decided to state instead of asking.

"Am I the only one or doesn't they serve that horrible fish to you also every Sunday?" Snape asked. Ron felt almost blushing for not realising it sooner. Fish did hold little oil, didn't it?

"How do you light the oil?" Ron asked, honestly interested.

"I cut little of my hair and I rub it against the stone until it will burn" he said in a matter-of-factly tone. Then he let a deep sight. "And this all has been for nothing! Two years I have been digging in hope to get to seawall, but I only ended up in another man's cell".

Ron was quiet for a moment as he took everything Snape has said in. _He was heading to the seawall? But of course, once in water you can apparate from here!_

"Your tunnel is almost leading to the right direction" Ron surprised them both by saying that. "I can see the seawall from my window. Your tunnel hasn't that far from the right course".

Snape was quiet for a moment. "So I would need to find where it starts to go wrong and continue there" he muttered to himself.

Ron looked at him intensively. "How long would it take?" he asked.

Snape noticed the excited glee from his eyes. "Two of us?" he asked.

"Unless you truly want to continue alone" Ron said. "I personally have nothing better to do".

"Two years" Snape said.

For the need to have some sort of human contact, Ron raised his hand towards Snape. The elder man looked at it first and then shook it.

"While we dig, will you teach me?" Ron asked very eagerly.

To Snape this truly seemed to be a day of surprises. "Teach you…what?" he asked.

"Anything…everything…everything you know! I need to be ready when we are out of here! Ready to face the world, no matter what I will face" Ron said.

Snape looked Ron's eyes and recognised the eagerness he had once felt also: eagerness to learn caused by being insecure of what will happen and wanting to be ready for anything. Snape felt strange satisfaction seeing this in one of those he in school called "bumble heads". Though he would have never admitted it to anybody Snape had always enjoyed teaching and nothing made his mood better than seeing someone truly eager to learn. Not that he would ever admit this aloud.

"Very well" he said.

One would have probably thought that Ron and Snape working together would be extremely awkward. But it turned out to be nothing of that sort. In Azkaban they no longer were the feared traitor and the best friend of Boy-Who-Lived. They were two desperate men fighting for their freedom. Day after day they dig, went to their cells only when food was brought or bucket was emptied. They hid the dirt of the tunnel to the buckets as well as they could.

Ron learned much and surprisingly quickly. He figured it must be because unlike in Hogwarts here you didn't have anything else to do than learning. No friends and no quidditch. In Azkaban they also didn't have any potions or wands so Snape teach Ron to remember things. He repeated and asked them from him over and over again. After a year of digging he could ask a name of some potion from Ron and Ron was able to tell what ingredients it needed, how much, how long did one have to boil it and so on…in French. Snape also thought him history and languages. It might be difficult to imagine Ron so eagerly learn these things but they were now the reason that kept him alive and sane. Snape thought him how some governments were build and how financial world worked. Ron was also thought some spells. Of course without wands it was hard to say if he learned them, but Ron remembered how to use a wrist and spell had to be said when you wanted something to happen.

"I guess all it needed to make you learn was to tear your eyes off from Miss. Granger" Snape had once said, little amused by the fact that Ron Weasley could actually learn something.

Ron also learned things about his former potion professor. According to him it had been Dumbledore's plan to kill him, so that Snape could continue as a spy in Death Eater circles. All the evidence of this was however destroyed during the final battle in Hogwarts. The attack and fire had destroyed not only Dumbledore's hidden pensive but also his portrait. So Snape was send here. At the time he didn't object, he felt he deserved this and much more. But, after couple of years in Azkaban once mind can easily change. Ron didn't know was this true or a lie, he didn't really care. The only thing he knew for sure was that Snape seem to need redemption of his sins, which might explain why he was so helpful of teaching Ron.

But probably the most important lesson he gave to Ron was when they cracked the mystery of Ron's case.

"Weasley" Snape once said in the tunnel, when it was his turn to rest and Ron's to dig. "I have tried my best to teach you how think logically. Let's now put your skills to test. You said that you had been arrested because you took Oliver Wood's letter. Did anyone see you took it?"

"I don't think so" Ron said while digging with the self-made chisel.

"Did you see anyone in the ministry while you were there?"

"My brother Percy was there" Ron said, stopping for a while to think. "Surely he wouldn't have…" Ron muttered.

"If I remember anything about Percy Weasley when he was my student, he was ambitious and selfish. He didn't like the fact if someone close to him did something better than he did. I would say that after the fall of the Dark Lord he must have been very bitter for all the publicity you got" Snape said calmly. Ron was shocked.

Snape continued. "So we have a suspect number one. You also told me that you and Granger had become quite close. Was there anyone who might not have liked this? "

"Krum!" the red haired almost yelled.

"Victor Krum?" Snape asked. "It doesn't suit for a hot blooded Bulgarian's nature to plot behind ones back. I'd think he would more likely have cursed you. Did Percy and Krum know each others well?"

"No…" Ron was about to say when an image, long buried in his memory, came to him. "Oh Merlin…I saw them. The day before I was arrested, after I had returned to the Burrow from ministry…I saw them. Percy and Krum, they were talking. Percy even waved hand to me!" Ron spat angrily. "He was showing some parchment to Krum!"

"Maybe the same parchment that was later on sent to ministry?" Snape asked. "I doubt your brother would have sent it, he has a reputation to think. So he would show it to someone who would be more than willing to get you into a trouble".

Ron had to stop digging. After so many years of living in the dark and now light had suddenly come. His enemies hold now faces and names; Percy Weasley and Victor Krum!

"It still doesn't explain why you were brought here though" Snape said. "Who examined you, the prosecutor?"

"His assistant: Draco Malfoy" Ron said, still shocked by the sudden revelations to him. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Snape's laugh. "What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"The whole mystery is solved!" Snape said. "You did tell me Wood's letter was addressed to someone named Elisabeth, right?" Ron nodded. "To minimise the risk of get caught we Death Eaters had an alias, that we could use while sending orders and information to others. And I know for certain that this Elisabeth was really a Death Eater named Narcissa Black Malfoy!"

Ron tried to say something but nothing came out.

"Lucius was always so fanatical, giving all his time to the Dark Lord. I'm sure that Narcissa must have felt rather lonely so it would make sense for her to take a young lover" Snape said.

"So Malfoy protected his mother" Ron finally whispered.

"And himself, most likely it wouldn't have done well for his credibility if his mother would have been questioned. Not after Lucius was killed, anyway".

But Ron wasn't listening Snape anymore. All he could see was the faces of Percy, Krum and Draco Malfoy. And all he could feel was the need to get revenged.

**AN: Reviews are always welcomed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Before I let you read the chapter there is one thing I would like to make perfectly clear: my plot is inspired by Alexander Dumas novel "Le Comte de Monte Cristo" and so the plot will have some similarities with the original novel. Still my fic is not a remake. This story is going to have some elements or scenes straight from the novel and some twists and turns are going to be my own. Now, should anyone be bothered if plot is too close to Dumas I am truly sorry but I'm not forcing anyone to read this fic. Should you continue reading it is up to you, I am not creating here anything life changing, I write this because I want to. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any of HP characters, nor do I owe Dumas novel.**

**BARON RÖNNSKÄR**

CHAPTER 5 TWO HANDSHAKES

_Malfoy…Krum…Percy…Malfoy…_

Ron repeated those names in his mind over and over again. Every time his hit the stones in the tunnel with hammer he imagined it would be one of their faces.

_Percy…_

His own brother had betrayed him. He had been betrayed by one of his own family. And only because of ambitious and jealousy! Percy was probably rich as hell and a man of influence by now.

_Krum…_

There was a time when Ron was a big fan of Viktor Krum, Bulgaria's gift for Quidditch. And instead that he would have faced Ron like a man he stabbed him in the back like a coward. All for Hermione, which of course was understandable as it is easy to fall in love with her. Did he have her by now? Was he kissing her lips and touching her body at the moment? The idea of Hermione finding someone else had crossed Ron's mind many times but now that he knew what Krum had done the idea was even more unbearable.

_Malfoy…_

That scheming two-faced ferret! He had turned against his father and Voldemort and received redemption from every one. But he hadn't change; he was still the one who aims only for himself. No doubt he also was an important man of power by now.

Ron was pulled out of his thoughts by something catching his eye. He stopped hammering and looked at what was before him. _Have I lost my mind or could it be…?_ He didn't dare to finish in case he was to prepare for disappointment. He turned to look at black haired man behind him.

"Snape, do you see the same as I" Ron asked.

Snape crawled enough to see over Ron's shoulder. He was about to say he didn't see anything when it caught his eye also. "Bloody…" he whispered.

Both men looked at each others, huge grins on their faces. From the small crack in the wall was coming daylight! Only few hammering strikes separated them from freedom.

"Better return to cells, Weasley" Snape said. "Let's wait till dark".

As Ron was again in his cell and the hole was covered he could feel excitement running through his entire body. Tonight he could have his freedom back. After seven years in this hell he could be free again…or die on the way. Ron decided that should they fail and be caught he would make resistance. He wouldn't return to this place again. One way or the other he would be free tonight!

Night couldn't have come any sooner. As Ron crawled to the tunnel with Snape he could feel his heart beating like thunder. It hadn't beaten that much since he had asked Hermione to marry him. He took the tools to his hands and looked at Snape. His was quite but obviously nervous also. He gave a nod and so Ron started to hit the wall in the small tunnel. He tried to be as quiet as he could, they didn't know where the guards would be.

Both men almost stopped breathing when the wall gave in and the fresh night air greeted them. Snape turned the lamp of immediately. Very slowly, still trying to adjust to the dark, both men crawled out of the tunnel. The feeling of the wind against them was almost exhilarating. They heard the sound of waves splashing against the shore. The ocean was right in front of them. Little swimming and they could apparate away. If they could get there without being seen, Ron thought. There was no moon or stars shinning that night so they could use darkness as their cover. Unfortunately if there were any guards near the darkness covered them also.

Ron felt something touching him and turned around to see Snape standing next to him. He was holding a hand to him. Ron understood that there was no way to be sure what happens now. He shook Snape's hand, silently thanking him. And then they took a deep breath and started to move forward. When they reach the water it took everything in Ron keep him from shouting. They were on the north coast of Scotland and the sea wasn't exactly warm. Not to mention Ron hadn't even taken a shower during the last seven years. He forced himself to stay quiet and heading forward.

Suddenly something flashed right next to him. Ron was about to turn around when he heard Snape's voice shouting to him.

"Don't stop! We've been seen! Keep going!" he shouted.

Ron tried to apparate from the place he was but couldn't succeed. He headed forward, water touching his shoulders now. In a moment of few seconds old instincts and memories of many swimming times in Burrow took over and he was swimming as fast as he could. Same time as water was splashing against his ears he heard guards on the land shouting and casting spells towards them. Some of them almost hit him but the darkness made them aim badly.

And then he heard Snape's scream. Ron turned towards the sound and saw that Snape was having difficulties to stay on the surface. Also he heard one of guards on the land shouting something like "I think I hit him". Ron took hold of Snape's shoulder and started to pull him with him. He tried to apparate but failed. _Damn! How far away must one be!_

There was light coming behind them. Guards were in the boats now and coming fast. Ron tried to swim faster which was little difficult as he was pulling Snape along him. Spells were become closer, soon one would hit. Again he tired to apparate but failed.

"Don't you know that no-one escapes from Azkaban?" a guard asked. His voice was coming too close now. From the corner of his eye Ron saw the head of the boat coming next to him. He heard one of the guards to start casting a spell when he with every fever of his body took one last risk and tried blindly apparate somewhere. And then he wasn't in the water anymore.

Ron looked around him as fast as he could. _Where…? _He still heard the guard's voice but couldn't make out of the words, they were too far away. Ron didn't know anything about his location except that he was on some shore. Was it an island or some other part on coast of Scotland…Ron didn't know. All he knew that forest he saw provided a temporary hide out for him and Snape. He put Snape's arm to his shoulder and helped him to walk to the forest. It was still dark and Snape was weak. Ron didn't know what to do next but he did know one thing: he would wait till sunrise and then decide what to do.

Ron hadn't meant to fall a sleep but couldn't help it. It was Snape's muttering voice that woke him up. To Ron's surprise Snape seemed to be completely okay.

"Snape-what…?"

He hushed him to be quiet. "We're not alone here" he whispered. And with that they heard yelling coming from the shore and then spells being cast. Funny thing was they weren't coming towards them. Both Ron and Snape looked behind the trees and realised that they were witnessing a battle. On the shore there were three guards of the Azkaban casting spells against a group of four. The group of four had three men and were lead by a woman in mid 30's. She was dressed in a long green robe and had black ebony hair. She was very good casting spells. Unfortunately three men weren't as good and the group was almost beaten.

There was a huge light and then one guard and one of the woman's men were lying on a ground. Snape and Ron looked at each others, confirmed what they thought and jumped from their hideout. They took the wands from the ground and started casting spells against the two guards. Snape had to admit that Ron had learned well. He remembered the exact way to use wrist to cast certain spells. With Snape and Ron on her side the woman easily beat the two remaining guards.

Nobody said anything for a moment.

"So…" the woman started with her foreign accent, "I guess by the way you look that they were looking for you". There was a slight humour in her voice which told both men that they would be safe for now.

_Five months later…_

Ron was sitting in a muggel café shop in London drinking his coffee. He looked peoples around him: young lovers holding each others, parents with their children and old people remembering years behind. _This is a good day_, he thought. _Everyone seems to be happy. _Everyone except him, for he alone seem to have no place in this world.

Five months ago he and Snape had met Natasha Blackwood (AN: boundaries of my creativity). She's a Russian woman who became an outlaw during the war. She's the leader of that gang they met fighting on the shore against the guards. Natasha seems arrogant, rude and totally cold but that is all just a façade in order to survive. No wonder Snape took immediate liking on her. They had joined her crew. That crew did everything it was paid for, from blackmailing to assassinations. Crew was very close, almost like a family. In a way they reminded Ron of his time in Burrow.

He was pulled out of his thought by Snape sitting next to him.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" he asked.

"I have to. I must know what exactly happened. Haven't you notice that there are no wanted poster of us in wizard London?" Ron said.

"I have noticed. I suspect that it has something more to do with you than me" he said. "And when you have learned what you need to learn what then?"

Ron gave a hollow sigh. "I don't know" he said. They had been free for five months but he didn't free at all. His life was gone and unlike Snape he wanted it back. Then Snape did something quite unexpected. He pulled a map out of his pocket and put it to Ron's lap.

"Do you know what country that is?" Snape asked.

Ron looked at it for a moment. He didn't recognise it until he saw its neighbour country Russia. "It's Finland" he said.

Snape pointed south coast of Finland with his long finger. "There is an island there named Rönnskär…" he started to tell.

"Rnnskr?" Ron asked.

"Rönnskär" Snape corrected him. "It's a small island that is used by muggles. There really isn't anything else than some of those muggel bunkers and a light house". Ron looked at Snape, knowing that something was about to come. "The Dark Lord used it as his bank vault". That Ron hadn't been expecting. "When you enter the bottom stairs of the light house and say Lord Voldemort's true name the secret door will open. Unless aurors have found it there should be millions there. Our Death Eater attacks were expensive ones" he said, small smile in his lips.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ron asked.

"When I first started planning my escape I was going to get to Finland and take as much as I needed. But now…these last few months have changed my mind. It was Death Eater money; I don't want to have it. I actually like this little crew and its way of living" he admitted.

"The crew or Natasha?" red-haired one asked smirking.

Snape pretended not having heard him. "So I would be glad if you took it" he said.

"What?" Ron asked, his jaw hadn't been hanging like this since he and Snape met again two years ago then.

"I want you to have it all. Use it as you please" the former professor said. "Promise me just one thing though; use some of it for good. I know it is blood money and it shouldn't be use like that ever again".

"I don't know what to say…" Ron muttered.

Snape just smiled. He then offered his hand for the second time in Ron's life. Ron took it. "Thank you, Snape" he said quietly.

Snape merely smiled and then walked away from the café shop. Ten minutes later he left the shop and pulled a wand he had bought few weeks ago then. With a simple spell he changed the colour of his eyes and hair and then apparated. To have answers to his questions he needed to see an old friend.

**AN: Phew. Hope that's enough for a little while. Maybe more later this week…**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Once again I'm glad to thank you all from the reviews. Hope to read them in future also. **

**Hehe, Klappa; they will pay, don't worry, they will pay…**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any of HP characters nor Dumas novel.**

**BARON RÖNNSKÄR**

CHAPTER 6 RESEARCHING AND TREASURE HUNTING

Back in Scotland Rubeus Hagrid stepped inside to Three Cauldrons in Hogsmade. He sat down to a table to drink his butterbeer. After all the years since the final battle he was still working in Hogwarts that was nowadays run by Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Hagrid was about to raise his voice to ask who all were enjoying the hospitality of Three Cauldrons when a hand tapped his shoulder. Hagrid turn to look at a man in front of him. He was probably in his thirties but looked like could be fifty. He had a long black hair covering his ears and black piercing eyes. For a moment Hagrid thought he was looking at young Severus Snape.

"Good evening, sir, mind if I join you?" the man said, holding his own butterbeer. Despite his look there was something in his voice and face that made Hagrid forget everything else.

"Not at all" Hagrid said. The man sat down opposite Hagrid and took a sip of his beer. He looked outside from the window.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" he suddenly asked.

"What's that?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm just looking around and I see children going on streets, probably students of Hogwarts spending their day off. Sun is shinning and birds are singing. Hard to believe that here took the place one of the worst wars in the history of this land" the black haired man said.

"It most certainly was terrible business that war" Hagrid said.

"You fought there?" the man asked.

"Aye, I fought in it. I've been living in Hogwarts for longer than I can remember and I fought there, right beside Order and Harry Potter" Hagrid said, pride shinning from his eyes.

"You know Harry Potter?" man asked.

"Sure I know him. Have known him since he was eleven years old, I had to pick him to Hogwarts" Hagrid said, his eyes shinning even more. "Those were the days. I can't remember anyone who would have gotten themselves more in troubles than Harry and his two closest friends; Hermione and Ron".

"Ronald Weasley?" man asked. Hagrid nodded. "Didn't he die in war?"

Hagrid seemed to know get angry. "No, he survived, but little good did it do to him. He was arrested one day. For week or so no-one heard a word of him and then it was announced that he had been traitor and was executed".

"What? Didn't he get a trial or something?" man asked.

"Well hell no, he didn't!" Hagrid shouted and hit his huge hand to the table. "The entire ministry was in chaos that time. There was an election for the next minister of magic during then and all the ministers were trying to please peoples. Putting a war hero to a trial would have been too much so they used all kind of fancy political excuses of peoples own good why it was better to kill him in secret, they didn't gave us body later on".

There was a moment of silence before the man spoke again. "How did his family took it?"

Hagrid rolled his eyes. "His mother was a mess after that. Poor Molly had lost already one child in the war and now another to ministry. And poor Hermione…they were about to get married, you know. They had been in love for so long but didn't realise it until the brink of war. She was devastated. She cried and screamed and refused to believe it. She was in a deep depression for years. She kept living but the light of her eyes was gone. They didn't even light up again when she went married".

"To whom?" man asked.

"To this Bulgarian Quidditch captain named Krum, you've probably heard of him. They went married two years ago then. I doubt that from love but more because she was afraid of being alone for the rest of her life".

"Does she have a job, this Hermione?"

"They offered her a job in the ministry but after what happened to Ron she didn't want to come near to it. She is one of the healers in St. Mungos".

"So she and her husband lives in London and not Bulgaria" man asked, obviously surprised.

"Hermione had a condition that should they get married they would live in England".

"Do they have children?" man asked, bitter in his voice.

"No, not yet anyway" Hagrid said.

"What happened to other member of his family? Are they all alive still?" man asked.

"Aye, all alive; his father is some sort of an expert of muggles these days, wrote a book about them. Arthur and Molly are still living in Burrow, their home you see. One of his brothers is living in France with his wife and children. Two of his brothers, twins, are having a successful business company. One is having a rising career in bank and his only sister is an auror".

"Only sister an auror?" man repeated.

"Yes, she is, like her husband. She is to become a mother in a month of two. Harry is probably more nervous than she is".

"So she is Mrs. Potter now?" man asked curiously.

"Aye that she is" Hagrid said. "It was a beautiful wedding that they had, kept in Burrow".

There was a moment of silence.

"So..." man said "is the ministry in chaos still or…?" he left the question open. "I have abroad for some years" he quickly added.

"Fudge became minister of magic during the time Ron died. But now he is old and tired. It won't take long when he must resign and then I'm afraid that his successor will try to become minister".

"His successor?" man asked.

"Draco Malfoy. He may not have become a Death Eater like his father but he only thinks of himself. No matter how nice speeches he gives everything he does has a purpose".

Again there was a moment of silence. Then man ordered another butterbeer to Hagrid and rose up.

"Thank you for your time" he said. "It has been a teaching conversation. I hope in the future I can have another butterbeer with you. But now I must excuse myself".

As he was about to leave Hagrid called behind him. "What's your name, mister?"

"You can call me 'a friend'" he said and left.

_Couple of days later in Finland…_

Island of Rönnskär truly was like Snape had told him, just an island with couple of wood cabins, war time bunkers and a light house. Ron wondered what he was doing here; to make sure Snape had told him the truth? No, he was here to give his revenge a start.

_Malfoy, Percy and Krum have all become powerful men. I can't fight against them as Ron Weasley. I need to be as powerful as they are! No, more powerful!_

Ron thought about all the information he had heard from Hagrid.

Harry and Ginny are married. Good think. They deserve each others. And both are aurors, Harry probably is, or will be, a leader of some sort. And they are going to have a child! Ron was pissed off by this; he would not see that child when he or she will be born.

Hermione is married to Krum. Ron hoped that what Hagrid said is true: that Hermione wouldn't love Krum. Because Ron is about to destroy Victor Krum and as little pain as he could cause to Hermione the better.

Malfoy and Percy are both important citizens. Malfoy has political connections and power. He will soon probably run for the job of minister of magic. It was most probably he who made it look like Ron would have been killed. That's why there were no wanted posters; no-one can be expected to look for a dead man. Still if Malfoy knew about his escape he probably had Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys spied, so he would know if Ron tried to contact them. Ron took a deep breath. That meant that just in case he couldn't go after them immediately. But if there was one thing Azkaban and Snape had taught him it was patience.

He wondered if Percy thought hum dead also or if he knew more than told anybody. Percy was now a bank manager, having goblins work for him. Ron wasn't surprised; Percy had always been the one the poverty of their family affected most. He never wanted to be poor again. But Snape had thought something to Ron about finances and business world and Ron knew that one who is rich can quickly become poor.

Then Ron thought about his mother and father. Were they still poor? It seemed that every one of their children was earning a decent living so probably they didn't suffer from lack of anything. Ginny would not allow it and he doubted that Fred and George would either. Those twins were earning good. Ron had seen some of their products here in Finland. And even if Percy wouldn't be too excited about supporting his parents he would never allow his reputation to be harmed. So no, Ron thought, my parents aren't poor anymore.

Ron walked toward the light house, a huge grey stone building. From what he had heard this light house wasn't even working anymore but the island had some historical value to the muggles. Ron looked at the bunkers he saw. _Why is it that the wars always make things more valuable? _

He pulled out his wand and opened the door. Immediately he saw stairs going up. What was it Snape had told him? _When you say Lord Voldemort's true name the secret door will open._

Ron took a deep breath before saying aloud very clearly the long forgotten name: "Tom Marvolo Riddle!" he shouted.

And just like that a noise was heard. Ron looked around the walls the see if any door would open and realised too late that he was standing on it. _Typical Snape not to warn me about this!_ Ron thought as he fell.

The falling wasn't as bad as one would think but still falling down the stone stairs. "Why me…why me…why me…?" Ron muttered as he got up. When he was again at his feet he noticed the lights begin to appear. And then he noticed where he was and what was there with him.

For a moment Ron was afraid he had broke in to someone's bank vault. He saw gold coins in huge stacks, baskets full of diamonds and jewelleries shelve after shelve after shelve of valuable books and writing collections that would put Hermione to droll. Ron looked at this all realising that it was his and his alone. The most important Death Eaters who would have known of this were killed and Snape said he didn't want to have anything to do with this. This was all his to use.

Suddenly Ron started to laugh and he fell on his back to one of the piles of gold coins. "This will certainly help me in start" he thought aloud. "This is the beginning of my new life. I don't yet know what it will be and will I success but I will try my best. I will learn my enemies' weaknesses and dirty skeletons in their closets. I will create a new identity: someone who will be respected and full of power; someone who they will want as their friend". He remembered how Snape would have wished the money to be used for helping peoples. "That's it; a benefactor, a helper of those in need. That kind of person is respected and would not be suspected before it is too late".

And with that Ron put his hands behind his head, feeling the gold beneath him. And with the great pleasure he started to form a plan in his head. _Snape, you were right. Revenge is sweet. _

**AN: Island of Rönnskär and its bunkers and light house are true. Everything else is not. Okay, not my best chapters but review anyway. Next one will be better. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hallo all! Boy I really need to thank you all. 7 reviews from just one chapter, probably the best score yet. **

**Klappa; I'm from Finland. Are you Swedish or just happen to know the language?**

**thesharminator; I was having trouble of choosing which one would be banker and which politician: Percy or Draco. I hope you don't mind too greatly of my choices. I've taken that to consideration in this chapter however. **

**Friend to the Phantom and Lorien Urbani; my dear friends it is always pleasure of hearing from you and I appreciate your opinions always. May I call you by your names here or do you wish to stay anonymous? **

**Thanks also to daiquiri, eckles and evildonut. Hope to hear from you again!**

**Oh and to make sure everyone got this; Ron meet Snape in Azkaban after being there five years. They dig a tunnel for two years before escaping so he was there seven years. This chapter will begin three years later of the escaping. So Ron had been believed to be dead for ten years. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any Harry Potter characters nor Dumas novel. **

**BARON RÖNNSKÄR**

CHAPTER 7 THE BARON HAS ARRIVED

Percy Weasley was sitting in his office looking out of the window to muggel London. When he was younger Percy had wanted to go to ministry to gain power and for some years had been there. During the war he learned that power of the ministers can easily be taken. So Percy made his way to Gringotts bank and in a few years started to run the show. Nowadays he just laughs to candidates in political world, like Draco Malfoy who is in the middle of the election to be nominated as the next Minister of Magic. Politics come and go but money is always needed so Percy felt himself both secured and powerful.

An ugly looking goblin appeared to his office.

"What do you want?" Percy asked not in a nice way.

"Baron Rönnskär is here to see you" goblin announced.

Percy allowed a smile to his face. He remembered very well when the name of Baron Rönnskär had first being heard in wizarding world, for he appears to be wizard. Very little is known of the man himself except that he is a Finnish nobleman who almost three years ago then he started to merchandise between Eastern world's spices and Finland's herbs. Nobody believed that he could won anything by that but it later appeared that there was a huge lack of northern herbs in wizarding India and lack of spices in wizarding Finland for potions and medicines. The baron's fortune, that has been rumoured was unlimited in the beginning, was doubled. After that he has been building his kingdom. There is probably not a place in the world where he wouldn't be known and some sources tells he has agents and spies even in the countries he hasn't visited. It seems that where ever he goes success follows him. He seems to be highly intelligent and well educated. He is known to supporting sports, especially quidditch and give a huge donations to everywhere in the world. St. Mungos alone has been receiving a million per year and Baron hasn't ever even being in England.

Until now that is. Three days ago then _Daily Prophet_ announced that Baron Rönnskär had come to stay in England for a couple of months and had bought a castle in Scotland. Normally Percy wouldn't believe _Prophet_ but yesterday a house-elf appeared to Grimmauld and said his master Baron Rönnskär wanted to make an appointment with manager of the bank. What made Percy believe that elf wasn't lying was its appearance. It wasn't skinny almost dying looking like but obviously healthy and well clothed one. So its master could only be very rich who wanted to show-off. Sounds like Baron to Percy, who had being practising how to call him all last night.

Percy was pulled out of his thoughts by goblin coughing.

"Send him in" Percy said quickly. _One of the most richest persons is going to see me_, he thought pleasantly.

Door was open and Baron stepped in. He was surprisingly tall and thin, but not in a sickly looking way. He had long blonde hair going down back of his head and dark blue eyes. He didn't seem old, Percy even suspected Baron was younger than he, but there was something in his face telling that his life hadn't been easy one. He was dressed in a very dark blue suit that matched his eyes perfectly. He marched in to Percy's office in a way that made banker think about his old potion professor; Severus Snape. Baron immediately became the man in the room.

Baron Rönnskär walked to Percy. Percy held his hand.

"_Herra Parooni_, we are honoured to have you here. I am Percy Weasley, the manager of this bank" Percy said. He had failed to learn to say _Rönnskär_ so he practised to say baron in Finnish.

Baron shook Percy's hand and gave him a small smile. Though baron's face seemed pleasant his eyes were cold. They almost made Percy shiver.

"_Herra _Weasley" Baron said, his voice having only slight accent. "This is the first time I'm visiting in England and I'm planning to stay for many months. During my time here I will spend a lot of money. Gringotts is said to be the most trusted bank in all Britain".

"I assure you, _herra parooni_, that our client's satisfaction is our number one goal. And should your Excellency need any assurances of trusting us I can give list of names who to ask. Very important names" Percy added in a lower voice.

"_Herra _Weasley, we wouldn't be having this conversation unless I hadn't already made up my mind. I want to open account here and use the bank as my go-between in important deals".

"Anything _herra parooni _needs will be arrange" Percy said, making his most pleasant face.

"As opening I would like to deposit…shall we say 40 millions?" Baron asked. It took all Percy had not to grin like a madman.

"Of course, _herra parooni_" Percy said. With that the same house-elf that had arranged the meeting came in, magically levitating a huge trunk in the air. Inside of it was 40 millions in cash. "Everything will be taken care of" Percy said, almost drooling.

Baron again shook hands with Percy. "I must be off now, _herra _Weasley. I'm being expected t the ministry. I hope I shall do business with you again. I must confess I am impressed by those three volumes of Salazar Slytherin's reminiscences you have there" Baron said.

Percy turned to look at his bookshelves and saw the mentioned reminiscences that he had four volumes. "Only three, _herra parooni_, don't you mean four?" Percy asked.

"I mean those three _original _ones you have. That third is obviously forgery judging by its colours. Now, _herra _manager, I must be off" he said and with that Baron and his elf walked off the office. Percy was left speechless with a huge trunk of money in his office.

_At the Ministry_

Baron Rönnskär was waiting in to a luxury looking hall at the ministry. A young receptionist came to meet him.

"How do you do, can I be some assistance?" young man asked.

"I am here to see Mr. Malfoy" Baron said.

Young man looked troubled. "I'm afraid that Mr. Malfoy isn't seeing anyone at the moment" he said.

"He'll see me" Baron said. "Tell him that Baron Rönnskär is here to see him".

Immediately young man's eyes winded and he muttered something and disappeared. As he went Baron looked around him to many portraits he saw on the walls. But soon he heard a male voice behind him.

"Excuse me, did I hear you correctly that you are Baron Ronskar?" man pronounced poorly. Baron turned around to see who it was and just for a moment looked at elder man with baling head in front of him.

"Are you alright?" man asked as Baron didn't say anything.

"Perfectly" Baron said. "I just wasn't expecting to meet my favourite muggel researcher Arthur Weasley here. I am Baron Rönnskär" he offered his hand which the elder man took immediately.

"Oh Baron, I'm so honoured to meet you. It is because of you that my work is now so largely known. After your generous donation to my work I have been able to gather more information. I hear they are going to use my books in Hogwarts next semester" Arthur Weasley said excitedly.

Baron was smiling warmly to him. "I'm only glad if I've been any help to you. But now that your work is being used as school material there will be more demand now. I shall have to double my donation".

"But Baron, that is too much-"Arthur Weasley hurried saying but was cut off by a young man appearing to inform that Mr. Malfoy will see Baron. Baron looked at Arthur.

"I hope to have a pleasure of speaking with you soon again, _herra _Weasley" Baron said before walking away to Draco Malfoy's office.

Baron stepped in to a very clean looking office. Everything there was in order that it almost made it look too controlled. Draco Malfoy came toward the Baron. He was now almost living image of Lucius Malfoy except he had kept his hair shorter. He had inherited the Malfoy privilege of being illegally handsome. He was dressed all in black and came to shake hands with the Baron.

"My dear Baron, I am honoured to meet you. I am Draco Malfoy" he introduced himself.

"_Herra _Malfoy I assure you pleasure is all mine. In fact I have been waiting to meet you for quite some time now" Baron said. Both men gave only small smiles to each others. "And this lovely lady must be your wife; _rouva _Malfoy" Baron suddenly said, pointing to a picture in Draco's desk.

Malfoy's voice was amused. "Oh yes, my wife Pansy" Draco said, looking the picture of his ebony haired wife.

"You are lucky man, _herra _Malfoy. Have you been blessed with children yet?" Baron asked.

"No, not yet but I doubt Baron came to see me to talk about my family" Malfoy said.

"And in that you are perfectly correct. You may already know that I have a castle in Scotland but for my convenient I have also bought a house in Wizarding London. A man in my position is destined to have curious looks for once house. I hope _herra _Malfoy" Baron said pointing to Malfoy "could arrange me protection against criminals and journalists".

Malfoy seemed to consider this for a moment. "Well, it might be arranged…" he muttered.

"As a return for your troubles I would of course do my best to help you with your campaign" Baron said.

Now Draco Malfoy's thought were spinning. He was in a middle of an election to be nominated as the next Minister of Magic. Just the thought of how much new supporters and important sources and contacts a man like Baron could provide to him made him smirk.

"If you will just leave your address here and I will arrange the wards to your house before the evening, my dear Baron" Malfoy said.

"I knew I could count on you, _herra _Malfoy" Baron said and shook hands again with the almost white haired man. "I would also advice you to take your wife to shopping" Baron added.

"Oh and why is that?" Malfoy inquired.

"I am going to have a party in my house in a couple of weeks. I'm inviting the most important peoples of Wizarding England and I couldn't possibly leave you out of the quest list" Baron said.

Malfoy only nodded his head while smirking which obviously meant _see you there_.

Baron also nodded his head, paid farewell and left the office. As he was about to walk outside the ministry he heard a woman voice calling him behind. He turned around to see a red haired woman running towards him.

**AN: Okay so the chapters won't probably be as long as you have used to read here in but can't help it. Sorry. **

**If there is someone who already didn't guess it:**

**_Parooni: _Baron**

**_Herra: _Mr.**

**_Rouva: _Mrs. **

**Hope you liked it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hallo there again! I was informed that in the last chapter I had made more grammatical mistakes than normally. As I have already explained I'm Fin so I don't always notice these. I just hope everything will go better on now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any Harry Potter characters nor do I owe Dumas novel.**

**BARON RÖNSSKÄR**

CHAPTER 8 MRS. KRUM

Krum's family is known to be London's cream. They are well known, rich and always give a perfect picture of themselves. Victor Krum is one of the most celebrated Quidditch champions at the time. This former Quidditch captain earns his living nowadays by training "the champions of future". His wife, Hermione Granger-Krum, is of course known as a war hero but also as one of the head-healers in St. Mungos. This intelligent woman has been dedicating her life for research and had found some new spells to help peoples. Mr and Mrs Krum have one child; a year and a half old Melissa Krum. They are living in wizarding London, not totally in central but not too far away. Like anyone rich and famous should do.

When Hermione appeared she found her husband absorbed yet another "important" conversation about Quidditch with auror Harry Potter. Hermione didn't believe that Harry really liked Victor, but the two of them always stayed civil towards each others. What bothered Hermione most was that work came always first to Victor, then his family. Now also Melissa had been drawing something with three years old James Potter and tried to show it to her father, who just gave a quick glance and was back in the conservation. It is one thing to neglect wife and totally other to neglect almost two years old child. Even Harry saw this and wasn't comfortable because of it.

Just then two men noticed the brown haired witch.

"Hermione, what a pleasure" Harry said.

Krum got up and gave kiss to her forehead. "You're early, is something wrong?" her husband asked. Hermione pulled Melissa into a hug before answering.

"I don't know. I received a message from Ginny saying that Harry was here and I should come here also a.s.a.p. She said she had a surprise and that the house should be put in a condition for a quest" Hermione said. She turned to Harry. "What is your wife up to?" she asked.

"I truly have no idea but I guess we are about to find out" he said, for instantly they heard someone apparating behind the door. The voice was followed by a knock.

Hermione quickly cast a spell to put everything in the room order and then went to open the door. She came face to face with Ginny who seemed to be excited about something. James ran to his mother who took him in embrace.

"Ah, good Hermione, you're already here!" she practically squealed, holding her son.

"Ginny, what is going on?" Hermione and Harry asked simultaneously.

Ginny raised her hand to shut them up and put James to Harry. "Okay, you won't believe what happened today! I was at the ministry, had to take some papers there, so while I was there I went to see dad".

"How is Arthur?" Hermione asked only to be silenced again.

"As I was saying, he was more than fine. He told me that he had happened to meet someone very important there. I give you hint: this someone supported my fathers muggel projects" red-haired woman said.

Hermione was the first to realise what this meant. "Was _the Prophet_ right? Is Baron Rönnskär really in London?" she asked. Baron gave every year huge donations to St. Mungos and other healing centres all over the world.

"I am" said a male voice behind Ginny. Mrs Potter turned around to reveal a dirty-blonde haired, dark-blue eyed man behind her. He spoke with a slight accent in his voice. "How do you do, I am _Parooni_ Rönnskär and you, _rouva_ Krum, are the first one to pronounce my name correctly" he added.

Hermione felt a slight blush on her cheeks, something like that she didn't usually anymore have. Before anyone could say something Victor came through.

"That doesn't surprise me; my wife is the most intelligent person I have ever met. Won't you come in, Baron? I am Victor Krum" Bulgarian said offering his hand. Baron shook it and others as well.

In less than a few minutes everyone were drinking tea and asking something from Baron or talking to him.

"Do you stay in London?" Ginny asked.

"The most of my time I'm going to spend in my castle in Scotland, but I also have an apartment in London, for I am to do business here. And of course my money is taken care of by your brother, _rouva_ Potter" Baron said, nodding towards Ginny. Ginny seemed like she had tasted something bitter. "Is something wrong?"

Ginny looked Baron directly in the eyes and said "Well, if you don't mind me speaking straight my jerk-of-a-brother has hurt out mother too much for me to anymore think highly of him" she spat.

"I don't think Percy is that bad" Krum said. "He knows what he wants and doesn't allow anything to get in the way" Krum said, almost in defending note. Ginny shot a glare to him, Harry remained silent and Hermione changed the subject.

"Shall we hear from you in St. Mungos?" she asked.

"Only if I'm ill so I hope not, _rouva _Krum" Baron answered.

"Are you following Quidditch season?" Krum asked.

"Whenever I find time" said the Scandinavian man. "As a younger I was die-hard Quidditch fan, I even admired you, _herra _Krum, very much. But then my life had changes and other things have filled my mind and called my attention".

Harry coughed little. "I would like to thank you, Baron, for all those donations you've given to aurors all over world" Harry then said. After being auror for ten years with his wife he knew how much problems budget can make.

Baron simply smiled. "I like to think I'm doing my part of seeing justice to happen". Then Baron raised his eyes to a bookshelf and a ghost of a smile appeared to his face. "Fan of that book, _rouva _Krum?"

Hermione followed his gaze and saw that she had at least five copies of _Hogwarts: A History_ book.

"You have to come visit me someday" Baron said. "I think you would appreciate of seeing the original one also".

Hermione looked at him with a blank face. Harry, Ginny and Krum all new what would happen. "You…you have the original one?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" was Baron's simple answer. "Well, look at the time! I appreciate you have been so hospital to me" Baron said standing up. "But now I have to leave, my sister is waiting for me back to Scotland by evening. _Herra _and _rouva _Krum, _herra _and _rouva _Potter" he said nodding to everyone. Then he let himself out and was going to apparate away when Hermione came towards him.

"Baron, you left these!" she said, showing his cloves.

Baron was about to thank her but then Hermione came closer to him than before and suddenly took a step back. Her eyes were winded and she was pale.

"Is something wrong, _rouva _Krum?" Baron asked.

"No…no, I'm fine" she said and returned inside. She stayed at the door and listened as Baron apparated away. For a moment she had seen something familiar in him. Something she had long since pushed in the back of her mind.

_There was something in him…that reminded me of…_

She didn't dare to end the thought.

**AN: I'm so sorry this chapter is so short and sucks so much. I promise next will be longer and better. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hallo again all! You people make me blush; I didn't even dare to think so many would like my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any HP characters nor do I owe Dumas novel. **

**BARON RÖNNSKÄR**

CHAPTER 9 PREPAIRING TO STRIKE

Almost at the moment when Baron Rönnskär appeared in his castle at Scotland he threw himself to a comfortable looking couch and collapsed in it.

_What a day! I wasn't expecting to meet all of them during one day, _Ron thought. His purposed had been only meet Percy and Malfoy, the rest he would have meet later on. Instead he had met his father, who had gained some weight, and it had taken everything Ron had not to pull him in a bear hug right there and then. The moment later he had to fight against again to keep his composure when Ginny had run towards him. His little sister had truly grown up, no more a child but a woman and mother. In Krum's he had seen his nephew James, cute little fellow with red hair and green eyes. And he had met Harry, his best mate. Aurors job truly had left its mark on him. Harry seemed to be even tougher than what he had known.

And Hermione had been there. That was the hardest thing to see her. Her brown hair was still slightly bushy and those beautiful brown eyes. _Merlin, isn't it crime to be that beautiful? _Yet there had been something in her that Ron couldn't explain. During the years he had learned to know Hermione pretty well so he knew when something was bothering her. _She isn't happy. She looks her daughter with love but not her husband. _Idea almost made Ron smile but he thought not to let his hopes get too high. _Hermione is mother and I can predict that that Melissa will become just as beautiful as her mother. _

Then he remembered the others: _Percy, Malfoy and Krum. _It was close Ron didn't curse them right there and then. _Percy and Malfoy sit behind their desks and bath in money and power. Krum pretends to be a good family man and holds his wife's hand. He thinks Hermione as a trophy not a wife! I will destroy them. I will take everything from them._

"How was it?"

Ron was pulled out of his thoughts by a sudden presence in the room. He raised his gaze to meet a beautiful blonde haired woman in her mid 20's.

"Exhausting" Ron answered simply.

Without another word the woman pulled her wand and summoned a glass of firewhisky to Ron.

"Thank you, Anna" Ron said, before drinking it all.

"How many did you met?" Anna asked.

"Beside my mother almost everyone" he answered.

"Did anyone of them recognise you?"

"I doubt it" Ron said.

"Not even her?" Anna asked, not firmly but sweetly.

"She may have, but she refuses to believe it".

"And when she does believe?"

"It will be too late" Ron said with a voice that made Anna know there would be no more talking about it. "You're still sure you want to do this?" Ron asked suddenly.

"What?" Anna asked.

"This: whole plan. I understand if you don't want to go through it. I can still find some other way of getting back with-"Ron was cut off.

"I have told you already that I want to do this" Anna said firmly but still smiling. "That man has done wrong for both of us and I want to be there when truth comes out. I want to see his eyes when he realises he is ruined. When he realises that no-one can escape their past. You should understand me".

Ron gave a small smile. "I do understand". He then let out a deep sigh. "At least you don't how to pretend right before those you love most".

Anna put her hand to his reassuringly. "I'm grateful that you took the trouble of finding me and offering me to be part of this".

Ron was about to say something when a house-elf appeared.

"Master's guests are waiting downstairs" elf said.

Ron stood up and went through long corridors to downstairs. He entered the room that didn't have windows. Room's walls were soundproofed and it contained only a table, couple of couches and huge fireplace. Natasha Blackwood was sitting in one of the couches.

"Your Grace!" she shouted with a mocking tone. "I knew you would get far but didn't quite expect this".

"Nice to see you also, Natasha" Ron said.

"Tell me, your grace, what I can do for you?" she said.

"For a time being nothing. Still I would like you and your crew stay in Scotland for when I call you I want you to be there".

Natasha looked at Ron as if seizing him and smiled. "Staying in Scotland without doing anything is bad for my business" she said.

Ron snapped his fingers and an elf levitated a trunk full of gold to the room.

"Does that help you be a little more patient?" Ron asked.

Natasha took one coin from the trunk and examined it. She then cast a wicked smile to Ron. "It will do…for now. What kind of jobs am I expecting to receive, assassinations?"

"No, but I can't really specify them really" Ron said and decided to change the subject. "How is Severus?"

Natasha gave out a sigh. "Tempered, insolent, sarcastic…you know the usual" she said smiling.

"Some things never change" he said, wondering how much the peoples he loved had changed.

Ron shared a drink with Natasha and the bid her farewell. When he returned to the main chambers he was surprised to hear talking coming. He entered the room where he had left Anna very quietly and saw Anna smiling and talking to a young man there. They were talking very closely Ron noticed.

"Something interesting there, _herra _Longbottom?" he asked, slight Scandinavian accent in his voice.

Neville Longbottom almost jumped to the roof hearing Baron's voice. "I'm sorry Baron; I didn't know you were there…"

Anna saved him from the trouble. "_Herra _Longbottom arrived after you had to leave. I told him to wait here with me until you'd be available".

"Hopefully my sister hasn't bored you too much, Neville…may I call you Neville?" Ron asked smiling.

"Of course Baron and no, your sister hasn't bored me a bit" Neville said, taking a careful look at Anna.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ron. "I'm sure she didn't" he said with a teasing tone.

"Brother!" Anna shouted as Neville turned bright red.

Ron raised his hands as if defending himself. "So, Neville, what brings you to us?"

"Oh, I just wanted to thank you personally for recommending me to board of St. Mungos as a herb expert" Neville said, finding some composure.

"If I recall herbs still have a major importance in making healing potions and other medicines. Such a health-centre as St. Mungos needs the best they can have. And put it simply, you are the best" Ron said.

"Here, here" Anna said, giving a strange look to Neville and then turning her gaze away.

Neville seem to be beaming with pride. "Thank you, sir. I don't know what else to say except thank you".

"Don't mention it. After all you have been giving advices to my employees of where to get what herbs for two years now so I felt it was time to repaid it to you" Ron said. _Two years Neville has been working for me without ever realising who I really am. _"Don't forget to arrive to my ball in London".

"Of course I won't, thank you for inviting me" Neville says, shakes hands with them both and then leaves.

"So what were you two talking about, Anna?" Ron asks almost immediately.

"Well my dear brother that doesn't concern you now does it. It's between me and Neville" she says teasingly, making only one mistake.

"_Neville _is it now?" Ron asks, smiling. Anna turns surprisingly red for such a pale young woman and leaves the room muttering quick good night.

Chuckling Ron went to a desk and took a pile of parchment in front of him. He looked at them, containing information from various sources, time-schedules and plans. He had all the information he needed to make a good strategy. And as Ron had always being a great chess player it was already forming in his head.

_Percy baths in money. After this he will not have even a shilling. _

_Krum has a family and friends. After this they will look at him with loathing. _

_Malfoy has power more than needed. After this the only power he has is the decision whether to breathe or not._

**AN: I was originally planning to make the ball chapter now but I felt I should do this first. Ball will be next and a lot of things are going to happen. My apologises of any spelling and grammatical mistakes. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hallo you all! Hope you have been having a good week so you're not on the wrong mood when you review. **

**Irena dear, firstly you didn't misunderstand. Anna wants to get back to one man who happens to be one of these three Ron is against. **

**And secondly Malfoy framed that Ron was being executed. Everyone has been thinking him dead for the past decade, not as a prisoner. **

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any HP characters or Dumas novel. **

**BARON RÖNNSKÄR**

CHAPTER 10 BALL

After a few weeks time came to the ball Baron Rönnskär kept in his "flat" in London. This flat of course turned out to be entire building, but he only occupied two rooms there. The entire first floor had been re-decorated for the ball in which was invited many important peoples in London. With them arrived none other than Draco Malfoy.

"May introduce my wife: Pansy Malfoy" Draco said, pointing to an ebony haired woman next to him.

"Baron" Pansy said politely. She had become a beautiful woman but Ron noticed how sad she looked like, there seem to be loneliness and worry in her eyes.

"Pleasure is all mine, _rouva _Malfoy" Ron said with his Scandinavian accent. "And it is my turn to introduce my sister Anna" Ron added.

Malfoy immediately turned to blonde haired woman and smiled politely. "An honour to meet you…Miss Anna" he said, not sure what title to use.

Anna greeted Mr and Mrs Malfoy and watched them disappear to crowd she whispered: "Did you see the look on her eyes?" to Ron.

"Yes, she hates her husband" Ron whispered back. Then Ron looked at the door and saw his twin brothers Fred and George appearing.

"Baron, my brother and I…"

"…would like to thank you for…"

"…inviting us to this lovely party…"

"…with all this fancy peoples…"

"…though we are only common folks".

"Exactly" Fred and George said ending each others sentences.

"I would have never forgiven myself if not inviting the two most brilliant joke inventers as the famous Weasley brothers" Ron said, trying to stay calm. _They still finish each others sentences. Surely they don't live together anymore?_

"Did you hear that mother? Baron called our work brilliant" Fred said, looking behind him to Molly Weasley. Ron almost died to that spot, seeing his mothers face that hold the mark of suffering. He would have probably forgotten himself and hugged her if Anna hadn't seen this and given reassuring touch to his hand.

Molly Weasley took a step closer as her husband Arthur introduced her to baron.

"An honour to meet you, _rouva _Weasley" Ron forced himself calmly say.

Molly Weasley looked Ron for a moment like she was in a trance but then a smile appeared to her lips and she suddenly hugged Ron.

"Do forgive an old woman's behaviour, Baron" she said to him. "I'm just so thankful for someone to believe in Arthur's work".

Ron uncomfortably tabbed her to the back couple of times before twins (obviously in panic of thinking they would loose an important costumer) pulled her off from him.

Elsewhere Draco Malfoy looked at the scene. "Why has he invited the Weasleys here? I thought he would invite only the peoples that matter" Malfoy whispered to his wife.

Pansy looked at her husband as if bored. "Well, two of them are running a successful company, ones research is going to be used as schoolbooks and one is married to Potter" she said matter-in-fact voice.

Draco scuffed. "Potter, always the sacred Potter. Well, if the mother Weasley is going to perform those hugging-scenes in the future the family will be left out. I'm sure Baron has more scenes of class than any Weasley". Draco was silent for a moment and then a devilish grin came to his face. "I just might forbid those Weasley joke shops by law when I'm the minister of magic".

Pansy only rolled her eyes.

Mean time Weasleys had left Baron and his "sister" and a next couple appeared: Hermione and Victor Krum. Hermione had dressed in a beautiful black dress. _I wonder if Vicky there got her that, _Ron thought. _At least he is showing her like a trophy. This guy has played one Quidditch game too much. _Ron took hold of Anna's hand. "Don't go crazy now" he whispered before Anna saw who was coming.

"Harry and Ginny told us to tell you that they are sorry for not coming" Hermione told to Baron.

"I'm not dragging peoples to my parties. I'm not offended. I'm sure that top aurors of the country would prefer to have a nice evening by themselves then in my dull little party" Ron said.

Few peoples close to him laughed, Victor mostly obviously trying to please Baron.

"May I steal your wife?" Baron asked Krum.

"Excuse me" Bulgarian asked Ron obviously confused. Anna had to hide her smile.

"To show her the book I promised" Ron explained.

"Oh, of course" Krum said.

Ron the Baron lead Hermione to one room he had made his library. It didn't contain many books though.

"I don't live in one place too long so I try not to bring too many all at once" he explained. Then he led her to a table next to bookshelves that looked like a place of honour. On that table there rested a very old looking book. Hermione didn't have to come too close to realise what it was.

"It is really the original _Hogwarts: A History_" she squealed. Ron offered her a glove which she took and carefully turned few pages to examine the book. "No question, it is original".

"I take it you are glad to see that it still exits, _rouva _Krum" Ron said allowing a small smile to his face.

"Oh, I am very pleased" she said. And then added later "And maybe Baron could call me Hermione?"

Ron felt his throat go dry but he couldn't back up now. "Of course, Hermione" he said, and as much as he tried he couldn't say her name without making it sound like a sacred prayer.

The moment she heard him saying her name Hermione had turned her gaze from the book to the man next to her. "Maybe now Baron would tell me his name so I know what to call him?" she asked carefully.

_Shit! Wait, this doesn't mean anything yet._

"You can call me whatever you want…Hermione" he said, trying to sound cool.

Hermione seemed to be taken aback by this but then she had that look in her eyes that told she was thinking something very hard. "Very well…how about Rafael?" she said. She smiled to Baron who returned the smile without saying anything. A moment later Hermione talked again. "No not Rafael. How about Rudolph? No, not that either? What about…" she took a pause as if preparing herself to what might come "…Ronald".

_Okay she knows. Not that I didn't expect her to find out, she has always been too smart. _

But before Baron has time to reply the woman in the room is again in voice. "I'm sorry, Baron. Forgive me" she says and it seem as if she is about to cry, though Ron can't be sure. "It is wrong of me to call you by the name of a dead friend".

"You had a friend name Ronald?" Baron asked.

Hermione raised her gaze to meet his eyes. "Yes, a dear friend. Someone I loved very much". And again before Ron had chance to do anything Hermione suddenly leaves the room and heads back to the ball. But just as she leaves Ron thinks he heard her saying something. He might have just imagined it but it sounded like "…still do".

Baron Ron stayed in the room for a few minutes and then decided to go another way back to the ball. He used a corridor that is mainly meant for servants. It is there when he hears noises. It sounds like kissing and hard. Very soon he hears the couple to pull away from each others and talk. Ron recognises the voices.

"We can't…not in here" the woman says.

"Then where?" asks the man. "There is never a proper place and I'm tired of hiding like this. When will you get the divorce?"

Woman sighs. "You don't just get a divorce from someone like Draco. Not especially now that he is having that stupid election. He has to keep up the perfect image of himself. Wife leaving him would not be good".

"Why don't we just run away then, Pansy? Somewhere till the dust has settled" man insists.

"What use would it be? He would find me in the end. You don't know what he is like" Ron can hear Pansy Malfoy to sob now. Is this really the Slytherin ice princess? "Ever since I had our baby was stillborn he has become crueller for me". Now she is crying freely. "I wish I had known you before I married Draco, George. I wish thinks would be different" she says and holds tightly on George Weasley.

Ron decides to leave but makes a little noise that they would leave for someone would caught them. _Have a little patience, brother. Malfoy's reputation will be history after I'm done with him. _

Baron Rönnskär appears back to ball and finds his way to Anna who is looking really bored.

"Did you scratch his eyes off?" Ron asks from her.

Anna laughs. "No, but it was hard to look at him and smile after what he did".

"And you are sure it was truly him and you haven't mistaken. I need to be really sure about this" Ron whispers to her.

"I am sure, don't worry" Anna says sadly. Then her eyes suddenly brighten. Ron follows her gaze and sees that Neville Longbottom has appeared to ball.

"Maybe my sister would like to welcome him in as baron has to talk with quests?" Ron suggests. Anna smiles almost radiantly and disappears.

_Well, maybe something good will eventually come out of this. _

Ron notices that Hermione and Krum have already left the party, wonder what excuse she gave to him. And so Baron Rönnskär goes to talk to some important peoples he doesn't care about. He only thinks about the near future and what will happen then.

**AN: Once again I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**Next: a mousetrap is set to Percy. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hmm, my last chapter got only two reviews. Hope it isn't because it sucked because I kind of liked it. Well better luck with this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any HP character or Dumas novel.**

**BARON RÖNNSKÄR**

CHAPTER 11 ATTACKING PERCY

"Baron Rönnskär is here to see you" said a little goblin to Percy Weasley. Percy hadn't been informed of meeting so this must be something pretty important. He quickly improved his already perfected appearance and then commanded goblin to send foreign nobleman in. Baron appeared soon dressed in black. It had been almost two months now that he had first time came to Percy Weasley's office in Gringotts.

"Good morning, _herra parooni_" Percy said with his quickly learned Finnish.

But baron silenced him raising his hand. "No time for chats, my good banker. I'm in a hurry and there is something I need you to do something for me. _The Daily Prophet _is the most popular newspaper in wizarding Britain. Arrange that I will get majority of stocks for owning it by tomorrow. Money is no object" he said firmly.

_Buy Prophet by tomorrow? This must be some other way of him to get information before others get it. Well, have it his way. Bank will have a nice profit from this deal_.

"Will there be anything else you require, sir?" Percy asked with his pleasing voice.

"Yes, I have heard of a new potion created in America that would heal scars and burnings from ones skin permanently. I would like to buy stocks of that also".

"With what sum?" red-haired banker asked from "foreign" gentleman.

"6 millions" Baron said simply.

Percy almost dropped his pen. _If Baron what's-his-name is spending 6 millions to a potion it can only mean one thing: he has inside knowledge that the potion will be a success. He has been doing couple of other deals through my bank and all of them became a financial success to him. _

"An American potion, you said?" Percy asked to make sure.

"I want the deal to be made as soon as possible and in quite. It would most certainly be unwise to follow my lead" Baron said smiling.

_He wants to keep it quiet, eh? Then it's certain that he knows something. _"Of course, Baron, this will be strictly confidential" Percy said.

"Excellent. Good day to you, _herra _Weasley" Baron said and disappeared.

Percy immediately called two goblins in.

"Make sure that Baron Rnskr will owe majority of _Daily Prophets_ stocks by tomorrow. Money is to be used as much needed" Percy said to another goblin, which wrote it down and disappeared. Then Percy turned to another. "Find out about a new American potion that is coming to markets which should heel scars and burnings. Buy stocks with 6 millions to the baron. And with two millions to me and tell our most important clients that the bank of Gringotts recommends buying that American potion with heavy sums".

Goblin looked Percy for a moment as if seeing if he was joking.

"Do it!" Percy shouted to goblin that disappeared. _That Baron is a real goldmine. I'm lucky to have met him. _

_In Scotland:_

As soon as Ron arrived to his castle he went to a fireplace and contacted one his agents in London.

"Well" Ron asked eagerly.

"It happened just as you predicted. The moment you left they started to contact their biggest clients and told them to buy heavily stocks of American potion" agent reported.

"When do you think most of them have bought them?" Ron asked.

"By the evening there will be no-one left who hasn't bought" agent told.

Ron closed the contact and jumped. "EXCELLENT! Everything is going as planned! Oh Percy, I told you not to tell anyone!" he said aloud to no-one. Then he called a house-elf to come. "Contact Natasha Blackwood and tell her I require her services now" he said and elf disappeared.

An hour later, Natasha Blackwood finally appeared. "So your Grace finally called?" she said, her voice filled with amusement.

Ron took a paper and handed it to Natasha. "I want that message to become official" he said.

Natasha looked at the paper. "They will soon find out that it is false news" she said.

"I'm not planning on that they wouldn't find out in the end" Ron said. "I want it to become official by tomorrow morning".

Natasha looked at Ron surprised. "To-"she started but then pulled herself together. "Of course, as your Grace wants. I expect a good payment of course" she added.

"Of course and after you've done these there will be few more jobs for you to do" Ron said and watched as the woman left. "Not long anymore" he then said to himself.

It was late at night when Natasha returned to the castle. "Payment is better being good! You have even the slightest idea how difficult it is to send wrong information to the ministry and make sure press gets it also? Not to mention how little time you gave me!" she yelled. Russian woman was obviously tired.

Ron gave deep sigh and then threw her a sack of jewels. "Get some sleep, Natasha. You need before the next assignment I'm going to give to you" he said smiling.

_Next morning in London:_

Percy never had time to read _Prophet _at home but plenty at work. He asked the goblin if the deal of Baron owning the paper was in order and goblin said it had been taken care of. Satisfied Percy read the latest news only to be turned very pale.

_What the hell is this!_

"_For sometime now healers have eagerly waited for news of a new potion from America that is supposed to heal burns and scars. Unfortunately the latest news that ministry got last night tells us that an unpleasant side-effects have been found from this potion. It seems that for a time being potion must be called off from the markets-"_

_I don't believe this! I advised the clients of my bank to invest to that potion and now it's off! Gringotts bank has reputation of being Britain's most trusted bank. Peoples turn to me in financial problems. After this no-one will trust us again! Think, Percy, think! There must be someway to make things better still. _

Percy called a goblin in.

"Have you read the paper?" he eagerly asked from the goblin.

"Yes" it answered quite rudely. "It seems we are in a bit of a trouble".

Percy couldn't take the goblins attitude at the moment. "Really, I wouldn't have guessed!" he snapped sarcastically. "Do you have some advices then? My reputation as well as the banks is in jeopardy!" he yelled.

Goblin seemed to think this only for a moment, probably had already planned what to do. "Well, if I may suggest…" it started.

_Merlin's beard! Isn't that what I asked! _"Well suggest, suggest!" Percy yelled, his face as red as his hair.

"You must sell it all. All the stocks that have been bought must be sell immediately. All what you bought, all what your clients bought also" goblin said.

_What a mess this is going to be, but there isn't any other choice really. _"Yes, you're right. Start selling immediately! Sell everything! Every last one of the damn stocks must put to selling! Oh the reputation of my bank…"

Percy looked at the goblin that hadn't moved anywhere. "Anymore ideas?" he snapped.

"Yes" goblin stated calmly. "You must make good all loses your clients had" it stated.

_Yes, of course! If I don't make them up they will draw their accounts away and then will everyone else also._

"You are right again" Percy said. "Where will we get the money? From banks safes?" he then asked.

"From your personal account, Mr Weasley" goblin said.

Percy felt his blood stop in his veins and all the redness left his face making him extremely pale. _That would be millions of loses to me! My entire fortune!_

Goblin seemed to read his thought and instead of waiting just said "I'll arrange selling immediately" and disappeared.

Percy sank to his chair. _My fortune, my entire fortune…gone…gone…_

_Meantime in Scotland:_

"Yes, sir, they have been starting to sell Mr Weasleys private fortune to make good all loses" agent in the fireplace said.

"Very well, keep an eye on Percy Weasley and report me from everything" Ron said. The connection was shut down.

Ron felt a smile of satisfaction come to his face. "That's it for you, brother" he said.

"Talking to no-one?" Anna asked.

"Allow me to have my odds; I've waited this moment a long time. There is nothing Percy can do anymore. I just whish I would be there seeing his when he finds out that there is nothing wrong with the potion" Ron stopped and breathed deeply. "But enough of Percy, he is finished. Time to move to our mutual enemy, Anna" Ron said. "Last chance to back away" he then added.

Anna smiled but shook his head. "There is no way in Heaven or Hell for me to back away now. I want that bastard to pay for what he did" Anna said. "But how do we get this story known?" she asked.

"Ah, don't underestimate power of media. I happen to owe a quite popular newspaper nowadays" Ron said.

With a little trouble seen Ron arranged a meeting between Anna and Rita Skeeter, who had got her job back after the war. And hardly had the wizarding London recovered from the shock that could Gringotts be trusted anymore when even greater shocked came a day after. In the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet _had a picture of Baron's sister Anna and a large headline saying very clearly:

"VICTOR KRUM RAPED ME".

**AN: Well, that's it for now, hope you liked it. Press the review button and you'll make me very happy. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Oh so you really did like that last one eh? Good, but Ron is not through with Percy yet. Sorry it took so long to update. **

**Peoples have asked more confrontations between Ron and Hermione from me. Those will come, don't worry, they will. But for a moment Ron must satisfy his need for revenge. **

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any HP characters or Dumas novel.**

**BARON RÖNNSKÄR**

CHAPTER 12 END OF VICTOR KRUM

Just four days after that article there was a hearing where both Victor Krum and Baron's sister Anna would be heard. The entire wizarding community had talked nothing else than Anna's accusations for the past few days. The hearing was very private one; only one reporter was allowed to enter and even the witnesses were kept minimum. Baron Rönnskär had come giving support to Anna, Hermione had come as being Krum's wife and Harry and Ginny Potter had come as aurors. Hermione had given Melissa to Molly's care while the hearing would go on.

Interrogator stood up and started to speak. "It is the duty of this counsel to find out is the accusations against Mr Victor Krum true or false. According to these accusations Mr Krum raped a young woman in Finland eight years ago then. Please stand up Mr Krum".

Victor Krum stood up for all to see.

"It is true that you were in Finland in February of 2008, isn't it Mr Krum?" interrogator asked.

"It is" Krum answered calmly. "It was Quidditch tournament between Bulgarian and Norway and our team stopped for a couple of days in Sweden".

"And is it true that during your time there you forced a 17- year old girl to have sex with you?" he was asked.

"It is not. I didn't have sex with anyone during my trip there" Krum answered.

"So you say that you and your team never entered the pub named _Noidan kattila _where this young woman was working on time being".

"That is what I say. I've never heard of the pub and I doubt none of my team members visited it" Krum said.

"You may sit down. Now let us hear the one behind this accuses". Krum sat down and Anna stood up. "Tell us your name, please".

"Anna Maria Autio" Anna said.

Interrogator raised his head while whispering erupted in the room. "Excuse me? Aren't you related to Baron Rönnskär?"

"I am but not by blood. I was accepted as the part of his family by a contract which copy has been given to this council. The contract was proved by the ministry of wizarding Finland".

Ron, who was sitting behind Anna, couldn't help but smile. He remembered how difficult it had been to get ministry approve that contract. They had given them quite strange looks but in the end they got it. It woke less suspicious in his enemies if he came with the family instead of friends. He looked at Anna whose face held no sign of fear. This was the moment she had been waiting for a long time. Ron had been lucky in finding Anna when he had started to collect information about Krum.

"You have told us that while you were working as a waitress in _Noidan kattila _Mr Krum and his team arrived to have drinks. While others were celebrating Mr Krum took you to the toilet and forced you to have sex with him. Is that true?" interrogator asked.

"It is" Anna answered simply.

"How did he force you?"

"He pushed me against the wall and hold my hands in his grip while coming behind me" Anna said, her eyes becoming darker.

"That's a lie!" a red faced Krum shouted.

"Do you have any evidences that this ever happened?" interrogator asked, totally ignoring Krum.

"While he was inside of me he bit me in my shoulder really hard. I have marks still there. I'm sure the marks would match his teethes nicely".

"Anything else?" was asked.

"I shot him with a curse to his ankle. It didn't make any harm to him but left a scar. If I remember correctly scar looked little like a half-moon. I'm sure Krum still has it as curse could not be healed by magic" Anna said, a triumphant smile on her face.

Krum looked pale and sweaty now. _It is her! Only she could know about the scar. I've kept it carefully hidden from everyone. Even Hermione doesn't know about it!_

Hermione's head was spinning. _Could it be…? He has never allowed me to see his ankle. And I know he can be violent sometimes, but could he have raped her? _Hermione though these questions, though she already knew answers. She knew how easily Victor could loose his temper. Hermione raised her eyes to see Baron and almost jumped as he was looking directly to her. For a moment they just looked each others, as if trying to see what other thinks.

Then there was a loud noise. Krum had pulled a wand out of his sleeve when interrogator had asked him to reveal his ankle. He had shot something to somewhere in panic and rushed out of the room. It took a second before anyone could think coherently again and both Mr and Mrs Potter rushed after him. For a moment others were too stunned to do anything.

Ron decided to leave ministry after a short while when they heard that Krum had run outside the ministry and apparated away. Ron returned to his London flat waiting for Anna who had stayed at the ministry to answer some questions.

Ron arrived to the flat to be greeted by a jumpy house-elf.

"Master, he came without calling! We couldn't stop him!" elf shouted.

Ron looked up and saw angry looking Victor Krum pointing him with a wand. "Where is she?" he shouted. "Where is that whore!"

Ron remained his calmness. "If you are referring to my sister she is still at the ministry. What do you want with her?" Ron asked.

"That bitch has ruined my life!" Krum shouted sending a curse that destroyed a table right beside Ron.

"I think you did that yourself when you raped her. Did you think she would forgive and forget? No-one can escape their past, Krum. But if you are looking for someone to blame, then blame me. She couldn't possible bring her story to publicity without me" Ron said, his voice rising with every word.

"Why are you doing this? I never have done anything to you!" Krum shouted.

Ron sighed. "Little do you know". He then moved to a table to take a bottle of firewhisky. "Will you drink with me?" he asked from Krum while pouring whisky into a glass. He then raised the glass. "Let us drink for the health of Ronald Weasley".

For a moment Krum looked at him, trying to understand meaning behind the words. Then his eyes winded and his mouth dropped open when realization came to him. He tried to say something but found his throat suddenly dry. He waved his wand but only managed to destroy bottle Ron was still holding in his hand.

"You truly want to take everything I have from me" Ron said, his voice was coldly amused.

There was a CRACK heard when Krum disapparated. Ron had a cruel smile on his lips.

Krum arrived to his home, pacing around it not really knowing what to look for. He heard something outside his house and saw from the window that Ginny and Harry Potter and few other aurors had come to arrest him. Krum's face fell as he realised that he had nowhere where to run and hide. He could almost see his world falling like dominos. Shaking he pointed his wand to his chest.

At the same time when Harry Potter entered to Krum's residence he heard two forbidden words being shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA" and saw a flash of green light filling the room.

Victor Krum's lifeless body fell to the floor.

**AN: I know it is shorter than usually but that is really the best I have now. Review to me anyway. Sorry for any grammatical or/and spelling mistakes. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hallo you all! Nice to know, so many peoples still like this fic of mine. It was nice to hear from you two; Irena and Michelle. Irena, I must say that Ron is not through with Percy yet. **

**If anybody is still wondering if Krum truly raped Anna then answer if YES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any HP character or Dumas novel.**

**BARON RÖNNSKÄR**

CHAPTER 13 A SURPRISE CALL

It had been four days since Victor Krum was found from his home after committed a suicide. For four days the ministry had been running up and down to solve the scandal. They finally came to a conclusion, after hearing both Anna and Hermione, that Victor Krum had in fact committed the crime he was accused of. Hermione had told confidently to the ministry that Victor had been having somewhat violent nature.

Ron was walking back to his castle in Scotland. He had met Natasha Blackwood in an inn near and given her the instruction to her next mission. Krum had been buried that morning. Ron of course hadn't gone; it really wouldn't have looked good for him to appear there. Yet, even when he wanted to crush Krum, his death had brought no satisfaction to him. Ron had hoped Krum would be imprisoned and live rest of his life broken. Still, maybe this was better way, at least Hermione's daughter didn't ever have to visit daddy in jail.

When Ron arrived to the castle he heard from the house-elf that Neville Longbottom had come to visit Anna. Ron was worried that Neville would accuse Anna for lying to him. Ron had notice the growing tie between the two.

Ron came closer to Anna's rooms and heard two peoples talking. Not shouting, but talking. Ron, as much as he hated interrupting them, knocked the door. He heard Anna calling him in.

"Excuse me, Neville" Ron said as he entered "would you mind if I talked with my sister?"

Neville, who had been surprisingly close to Anna on the couch, stand up. "Of course not" he said, surprising Ron with a smile. Ron knew that smile. _Neville has fall in love._

Neville left the room and Ron stand for a while. He noticed trunks in the corner of the room before starting to speak. "What are you planning to do now?" he asked.

Anna looked at him and sighed. "I think I'll be going back to Finland for a while. I have some friends I'd like to meet. Friends who were there for me when Krum…did what he did" she finished, little shaken. Ron had always seen her as a determined young woman.

"It certainly didn't bring any satisfaction, did it?" Ron asked. Anna didn't need to ask what he meant.

"No, it didn't. But it need to be done" she said.

Ron nodded. "Do you need any money?" he asked.

Anna smiled. "No, I'm fine. I rather miss my old life".

"I know what you mean" Ron said, looking around expensive furniture in the castle he owned. _None of this is me. _

Anna stood up and walked to Ron. She put her hands behind his neck and hugged him. "Thank you, for giving me chance to make justice" she said.

"You don't mind that I merely used you to make it easier for me?"

"No, I don't" Anna said and let go of him.

Ron kissed her forehead. "You've been a sister to me for over a year now. I wouldn't mind if you didn't become a complete stranger to me" Ron said.

"I'll stay in contact, _veli_" she said.

"_Sisko_" said Ron smiling, before starting to walk to the door. "Have you made all the travelling plans already?" he then asked.

"Neville made them for me. He is coming to visit in Finland for a while" she said.

Ron had an amused smile on his face. "Hope you two will be happy. He either hadn't had the best past" he said.

Anna nodded. "I know, he told about his parents and Luna".

Ron was surprised. _I hadn't heard Luna's name said aloud in ages. I really should visit her grave, she was a great friend. Neville wasn't able to talk about her after she was killed. Maybe this will be good for them both. _Ron moved to the door and looked one more time to Anna. "_Näkemiin_" he said, smiling.

Ron stepped outside and waved Neville to come back. Just before Neville entered Ron stopped him. "Hope you don't blame her of anything that has been happening" he said.

"No, I don't" Neville said, sincerity shinning in his eyes. "I hope we will see again, Baron".

A lopsided smile came to Ron. "We will and do call me by my name, Neville. My name is Ron".

Neville's eyes winded but before he could say anything Anna appeared and pulled him inside the room. Ron went to his room, chuckling.

It was hours later when Ron woke up from his nap, as he spends most of the nights planning his next move. A house-elf had appeared to his room. "Mrs Krum is here to see Master" elf said.

_Hermione is here?_

"I'll meet her in the library" he said, figuring it was the only possible place to meet her. He was slightly nervous. _Has she come here to blame me or…?_

Ron dressed himself properly and went to library. Hermione Krum was in there, dressed in black.

"Mrs Krum-"Ron started but had hardly even opened his mouth.

"I buried my husband today" Hermione said, her face unreadable.

Ron visibly gulped something he hadn't done in years. _She still has that effect to me!_ "I am sorry. As hard as it to probably for you to believe I didn't wish his death" Ron said, and in a strange sort of a way, he was telling the truth.

"Stop that…stop that…" Hermione muttered and was visibly shaking now.

Ron went to panic. "Stop what? Please, Mrs Krum, stop what?" he asked.

Hermione's head snapped up and she looked at him through her tears. "That! Stop acting like we are complete strangers! I know it is you! Or if it isn't you then I'm insane. Which is it?" she burst out.

Ron took a deep breath before answering. A small smile appeared to his lips. "I never believed I could fool you" he admitted.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. There was a moment of silence as she composed herself. "We were told that you were a traitor, that you were executed. Where have you been?" she asked.

Rob sighed. He wasn't ready to tell her, not yet. So he decided to avoid the question. "Do you believe that I'm a traitor?" he asked.

"No" Hermione said and shook her head. "I never did. I never once doubted your loyalty. But if you weren't killed what has happened to you?" she demanded.

Ron looked around the room. "Well, for one thing I've become illegally rich" he said.

"Ron…" Hermione said.

Ron looked at her know pleadingly. "Please say it again. Say my name".

A tear slipped to Hermione's cheek. "Your name is Ron Weasley" she said.

Ron had a sad smile. "Feels good to hear you say that name, 'Mione" Ron said. And as he said Hermione's nickname, that only he was allowed to use, he said it with his voice, without the fake Scandinavian accent. "When did you guess it was me?" he asked.

"Honestly, Ron, you didn't think I'd recognise you? I started to suspect it during the day you came with Ginny. You fooled everyone else, your own sister and Harry, but not me. I wasn't sure it was you immediately and I wasn't before Victor's questioning, where I heard that your sister is not really your sister. I did try to make you confess during the ball…" she was interrupted by Ron.

"Confess, you say? Why should I have confessed anything? I am not a criminal! I may sometimes use not so legal ways, but result has never been for selfish reasons".

"What about Victor then? You drove my husband to a suicide!" she yelled.

If Ron would have been able to think clearly he would have laughed at the way they were fighting, just like in school. "Your husband raped a young woman! Should I have let him go unpunished?" he was also yelling now.

"I'm not defending his actions! But you wouldn't have given a damn about that incident if you haven't needed it for your own revenge! For what, for marrying me! What should I have done, Ronald? You were gone! I thought I would end up live alone! You don't know how hard it was for me to start to live again when all I wanted was to die and join you! I never loved Victor like I've always loved you and because of that crime of mine my little Melissa is left to grow without a father!" she yelled and cried at the same time.

Ron stopped yelling. He looked down in regret. "I'm sorry for your daughter, Hermione. I have never wanted to hurt anyone or thing that is even slightly part of you. But why do you think I was gone? What took me from you?" Ron said silently and calmly.

Hermione was quiet for little while when the comprehension dawned to her. "What did Victor do to you?" she asked.

_The cleverest witch of her age, _Ron thought. "I can not tell you it all now. I can not tell it all more than once. I think my mother suspects my identity also". Ron was quite little while. "A week from now…no, five days, five days from now it will be Sunday. Make sure everyone will be at the Burrow at dinner time. Ginny, Harry, my parents, twins if needed and…and you. Then I will tell you, to you all" Ron said.

Hermione looked at him and nodded. She understood that whatever it was it was painful to Ron. She felt confusion and anger towards her late husband. "Very well" she said and started to walk to the door.

"And one more thing…don't tell anyone else about this" Ron said. Hermione nodded. "If you want to have little more information about what happened to me I'd suggest you to notice the election campaign day after tomorrow" he added.

Hermione didn't understood what Malfoy's election had to do with this and without a word left the room.

Ron collapsed to the arm chair. "The finale is arriving sooner than I realised" he muttered. He decided to ask house-elf to bring him sleeping potion, he wouldn't otherwise get any sleep. And he needed to prepare tomorrow for Malfoy's campaign.

**AN: Next: Ron is after Malfoy. **

**Sorry for any spelling or/and grammar mistakes. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey again all of you! Wow, that last chapter received probably more reviews than any other, and I think I might have received few more readers. Cool!**

**I'm sorry but I forgot to put translation of Finnish words at the end of the last chapter. Here they are:**

**Näkemiin: Bye**

**Sisko: Sister (Irena, you've got to tell me what it means in your language)**

**Veli: Brother**

**I would like to thank you, eckles, for that suggestion in your message. Ron is going to say something like that yes, but not exactly like that. The way of the speech felt more like something V (from V for Vendetta) would say, not Ron.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any HP characters or Dumas novel.**

**BARON RÖNNSKÄR**

CHAPTER 14 QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS

Draco Malfoy stood in front of a mirror, making sure that his tie was straight. In just a few minutes he would walk in to a room full of peoples, his supporters, to answer questions made by media. For Draco Malfoy this was just a one little stop in his road to be minister. The questions had already been agreed advanced and he had rehearsed his answers. He smirked; his opponent Creevey had absolutely no chances against him.

Draco saw his wife Pansy's reflection behind him. Draco couldn't help but feel disgusted. _By Merlin's grandmother, _he thought. _Look at her. There was a time when she could arouse by coming to the same room. And now she is nothing but a boring hollow shell. Damn woman isn't able to produce even a living heir to me. I should have married that Millicent or what ever her name was!_

"What do you want?" Draco asked coolly.

"Just doing wife's duties and walking my husband to the arena" she answered simply.

Draco snorted. "Doing wife's duties? If I recall correctly you haven't done a good job out of that before, why you would care now?" he said, knowing that Pansy understood he referred their stillborn child and knowing how much it hurt Pansy. Draco didn't care; hurting Pansy seemed to be only way these days to see some emotions in her eyes.

Pansy felt a cold stab in her chest and I desire to take her ring from her finger and toss it to Draco's eye. This wasn't the first time something like this happened. Pansy sighed deeply and then took hold of her husbands arm.

"Let's get this over with" she said.

They walked to the hallway where an assistant pulled them apart and took Pansy to her seat in the audience. She looked around her. The place was full of peoples; others were from media, others were Draco's supporters and others just some who were interested in politics. Pansy sat in a row filled with supporters.

"Excuse me, _rouva _Malfoy, might I sit here?" Pansy heard a foreign accented voice asking. She looked in the dark blue eyes of Baron Rönnskär.

"Of course" Pansy muttered and managed a small smile.

"Are you excited about this?" Baron asked as he sat down.

"I have no need to be. My husband is going to win" she said matter-of-factly.

"If you say so" Baron said. He looked around other rows of peoples around them. "Hmm, I see the other of Weasley twins has come. Difficult to say which one, isn't it?" Baron said, pointing to one of the rows behind them.

Pansy turned around and saw a red headed man watching them. "It's George" Pansy said.

"How can you tell?" Baron asked.

Pansy remembered the day things between her and George Weasley had changed. It was couple of months after her son had been stillborn. Draco and her other _friends_ had been starting to alienate her. She had been depressed for long time, almost attempting suicide ones. Then one rainy day she had went to a shop avoiding getting wet. It had been none other than Wesley's Wizarding Wheezes. George had been there that day. He didn't shoo her off because her last name was now Malfoy. Instead he showed her some of their products. They hadn't really interested Pansy but she watched them and even bought couple. What had appealed to her was George's friendliness and warmth towards her. Pansy had soon found herself coming to that joke shop time after time again. She soon recognised Fred from George, by their eyes. And one day she found herself in George's arms and had never felt so loved before. She had insisted of them keeping it secret, afraid of what Draco might do to her and to George.

Pansy smiled, turning her head from George. "I just do" she said to Baron.

Baron didn't say anything, only smiled little. _So you love my brother, eh? But are afraid what big bad Malfoy might do? Well Pansy, this just happens to be your lucky day!_ Baron moved his eyes to the very end of one row and saw a dark figure near the door. Figure turned slightly, allowing Baron to see the face of Natasha Blackwood, and winked her eye. Baron nodded slightly, he had just been assured that everything was in order. Baron turned to look at rows filled with reporters and others from media. He noticed Rita Skeeter there. _Just remember to ask questions after he has drank glass of water, Skeeter! Otherwise you will lose your job permanently!_

Draco Malfoy was sitting in front of the audience, patiently making promises he wouldn't probably kept. Then he started to answer questions. Journalists asked about him if he would support the werewolf registration law. From the corner of his eye Baron saw Remus Lupin sitting uncomfortably in his chair, his wife Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin holding his hand. Ginny and Harry Potter were sitting beside them, in their auror uniforms. Hermione was sitting beside them…looking directly to him!

For a moment Ron went to a panic, before remembering that she had promised not to reveal anything yet. He turned his attention back to Malfoy, who was answering some question, holding a glass of water his assistant has brought in his hand. He raised the glass to his lips and drank.

_Yes!_

Immediately as he lowered the glass Rita Skeeter's hand raise to the air. Malfoy of course immediately was ready to answer her; after all she represented _Daily Prophet_. Little did Malfoy know that Skeeter had received a new questions and an instruction to ask them after Malfoy drank the water.

"Rita Skeeter from _the Daily Prophet_" the journalist said. "I would have few questions about your careers early days".

Malfoy was little taken back. He didn't remember anything about asking his past. But he couldn't say no. "Very well" he said.

"You started as an assistant of the prosecutor about ten years ago then, after the war ended, isn't that right?" Skeeter asked.

_Where is she getting at? _"Yes" Malfoy said little unsurely.

"Isn't it true that you handled the scandalous case of Ronald Weasley?" Skeeter's question made entire audience whisper.

Baron turned slightly to look at his old friends. Both Harry and Ginny had become stiff after hearing Ron's name mentioned and were looking intensely to Malfoy. Hermione looked also intrigued but not as surprised.

"Yes" Malfoy said again, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable.

"And Ron Weasley was a traitor on the side of the Death Eaters?" Skeeter continued.

"No-"Malfoy closed his mouth in horror. _No? Why the hell did I say no?_

"Excuse me, Mr Malfoy? Did you just say that Ron Weasley was not a traitor?"

"Yes". Word came out of Malfoy's mouth before he even realised it. He was now as pale as his hair.

Baron smiled in the audience. _Few drops of veritaserum make wonders._

"If Weasley was not traitor why was he executed?" Skeeter pushed.

"He wasn't!" Malfoy shouted and then his hands flew to his mouth. Suddenly he started running, trying to escape, but was stop by-

"Petrificus Totalus!"

A light emerged from Harry's wand and hit Malfoy in the back. His body fell to the floor while all the journalists were taking pictures of him. Ginny ran down to Malfoy and roughly turned his body so he could see her face.

"What did you do to my brother!" she yelled.

Harry was just a second later at her side and unleashed Draco from the body biding spell. Draco was still under veritaserum.

"Answer her question!" Harry shouted his face matching Ginny's: they were both furious.

"He-He had a letter that contain evidence of my mother being a death eater" Malfoy rambled, unable to lie. "I couldn't let ministry know about it. The Malfoy name would have been totally destroyed! I made him disappear!" he yelled.

"How!" the red headed woman furiously asked.

"I put him to Azkaban!" Malfoy confessed.

The entire room went quite. Not a sound was heard until Ginny, who had tears in her eyes, hit Malfoy hard in to a face. The two Potter aurors took hold of Malfoy boy shoulders and dragged him outside the auditorium.

Pansy had been watching this episode with such an intense that she didn't notice how Baron had left from her side. Baron was walking stairs up but stopped at the side of George Weasley.

"Today justice is happening, but some innocents are going to suffer. Times ahead will be hard for Mrs Malfoy. Maybe you could walk her home?" Baron said to George.

George looked at Pansy who hadn't moved. He understood that now all the things Malfoy had done would be investigate and Pansy would be harassed by media and ministers. _I'm going to be there for you, Pansy_, George thought and couldn't help but feeling little happy, even when he had been shocked to hear what had happened to Ron.

_Wait! Why did Baron told ME to look after Pansy? Does he know…?_

George Weasley turned to look at Baron but he had already disappeared in the crowd.

**AN: Sorry about all the spelling and grammatical mistakes. Hope they weren't too bad. **

**Little shorter chapter this time, no can do.**

**Next: you think Percy has already paid for his sins? Ron doesn't agree. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry that updating took this long. Personal life and all, you know…**

**It has become clear to me that some of my readers would like to Ron and others have a happy ending and some don't. This of course means that I'm unable to make you all happy with my decisions. It's a sad thing for me as an author but can't help it. So I need to now already apologize that some of you won't like the ending, but will it be happy or sad ending…you just have to keep reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any HP characters or Dumas novel.**

**BARON RÖNNSKÄR**

CHAPTER 15 PERCY'S SENTENCE

Percy Weasley was not having a good day. In fact the entire month had been hell.

Percy cursed himself of being stupid enough to recommend other clients to buy stocks of the damned American potion which had been pulled of from the markets. In order to make goods of loses so that Gringotts bank wouldn't loose its reputation Percy had been forced to pay from his own pocket. The sum had been terribly high but Percy had calculated that in a couple of years he would have them all back. He would just have to work harder and eat less for a couple of years. Percy had been grateful of the scandal concerning Victor Krum. That had kept newspapers busy so they didn't give any unwanted publicity to the bank.

That is until yesterday…

"_Mr Weasley! Mr Weasley!" shouted small goblin as it appeared to Percy's office. _

"_What is it now" asked Percy, not really ready to face another catastrophe._

"_There are seven clients here who all want to end their accounts"._

"_WHAT?" Percy shouted, jumping from his chair. _

"_They say that they can't trust in this bank. Something in Daily Prophet, they say" goblin stuttered. _

_Percy quickly snatched the copy of Daily and started to read through the headlines. First he didn't see anything particularly interesting and then-_

_Percy would have probably cursed if his mouth wouldn't have been so dry suddenly. _

_There was nothing wrong with the American potion. It was working wonderfully with no complains. It had never even being pulled out of the markets. From what Prophet knew it seemed that someone had successfully managed to send wrong information to the Britain's Magic ministry. Who and how, nobody knew. _

_And it certainly didn't matter to Percy anymore then. Another goblin appeared informing that there were now ten clients ending their business relationship to this bank. And they demanded that Percy should be questioned by ministry. They though Percy had made good of loses and sold their stocks in order to get more for him. Percy felt like jumping from the window; if he hadn't sold those stocks the clients would be happy now and he still would have his entire fortune._

_Percy was not going to clean up the mess this time. Enough was enough. _

_Percy quickly apparated to his home and collected his "savings for a bad day". About five million in cash and more could be arrange later. Just now he needed to get as far from London as possible. _

And that is exactly which had now led Percy here on this private train section he was sitting in. Last afternoon and evening he had made all necessary arrangements for his escape and now he was going to Liverpool and from there maybe to America. He had left London behind before dawn and was now starting to read _The Daily Prophet_, expecting to find a mention of his absence in his troubled bank as the headline. Instead he found something that took the entire colour from his face:

"_MALFOY CONFESSED: RONALD WEASLEY INNOCENT!"_

After taking a few minutes to recover from the shock Percy thank what ever forces for making him leave a day before this happened. _For Merlin's sake, how one Earth could this have happened? _Percy read the paper throughout. _Ginny and Harry are going to dig old cases and files back to daylight. Could they find out that it was I who made the accusing letter? Oh, it doesn't matter now. I'm leaving; they can give Ron a rightful burial for all I care._

It was then when something extraordinary occurred to Percy.

_There have been happening rather too much strange things lately. I was having my own troubles so I didn't pay attention to what happened to Victor Krum. Strange coincidence that, that should have happened at the same time as my own problems. And now Ron is proved innocent, reputation cleaned and Malfoy is taken to Azkaban. Is it even humanly possible for so many scandalous things happen in less than two months? Unless these things are not c-_

Percy was pulled back to reality when the door of his compartment suddenly opened and a tall man dressed in black entered. Though he had aged ten years since Percy had last seen him and he had black beard and moustache now Percy still recognised him. Those black eyes, greasy hair, long nose…it wasn't hard to recognise his former potion professor Severus Snape standing in front of him…with his wand pointed at him!

Before Percy had time to do anything a flash of light filled the room and then darkness.

Percy didn't know how long he had been blacked out or where the hell was he when he woke up. He seemed to be on a cold stone floor in a pitch black room.

"Ah, awake I see" Percy heard Snape's deep voice coming from the darkness.

"What do you want from me, Snape?" Percy dared to demand, though he was terrified.

"Me? Nothing at all. I really don't even want to be here. The only thing why I'm the one to "pick you up" is because my wife is pregnant and needed rest. She has already done enough for the man who hired us. It was my turn to do something. But what do I want, you asked? Nothing at all, the man who hired us wants to have a chat with you".

Percy felt cold sweat run down his temple. _Who has hired Snape and his wife-Snape is married?-to get me? One of the more powerful clients who found out that I was running? _

Percy's questions were soon answered when a knock of the door was heard in the darkness. Percy heard footsteps and then a door opening. Suddenly a light appeared to the room and Percy saw that it was sort of a prison cell with stone walls and no windows. Snape was leading to the wall of the room and Baron Rönnskär stand watching Percy silently.

"_Herra parooni,_ surely there must have been some mistake" Percy hurried to say. "I don't know why you are doing this but I'm sure we can make some sort of a deal".

A small smile appeared to baron's lips. "You don't know why I'm doing this to you? Well, let me enlighten you then".

Baron circled Percy and suddenly Percy would have like very much be again alone with Snape.

"Ten years ago then you made a letter saying that your brother Ronald had stolen a letter from the ministry. What on Earth made you do that?" Baron asked.

"H-how do you know that?" stuttered a very pale Percy.

"I ask questions here. Why did you make that letter?"

"B-because it is true, that's why! I saw my brother take a letter from-"

Baron interrupted him. "Was that the only reason? I am trying to figure out what makes a man betray his own brother. Could it be the fact that you envied him, maybe? That your youngest brother had become celebrated hero of the war? While you were only somewhat known in the better circles, right?"

Anger suddenly took hold of Percy. "He didn't deserve to be better than me! I worked and worked and worked to gain position in the society but it was always he who everyone talked about! It was always he who the family was most proud of! When I heard he had been executed I shed few crocodile tears and smiled! And now that I know Malfoy didn't kill him but send him away to Azkaban I don't feel bad at all!" he shouted, cried and raged.

Baron stood silent and looked Percy somewhat sadly, as if pitying him. Suddenly baron spoke. "You gave letter to Krum who took it to the ministry. There it ended up to Malfoy who send your brother to Azkaban. Both Krum and Malfoy have both paid already. Only you are left".

Percy's eyes where suddenly shinning. He tried rapidly to blink his tears away. "Why are you doing this" he asked, his voice suddenly so low.

Baron pulled out a wand and Percy stiffed. But he pointed it to himself and muttered a spell. And there, right before Percy's eyes, baron's face became filled with freckles, his dark blue eyes turned to sky-blue clear and his dirty blonde hair became flaming red. It didn't take long for Percy to recognise man before him but finding his voice again took couple of minutes.

"Ron?"

"I never aimed to be better than you, Percy. I never aimed to be known in the entire wizarding world. I became a war hero because I fought for the peoples I love. You took everything from me, Percy. My family, my career, the woman of my dreams and my freedom, you took them all. You even took the feeling of the wind on my face. But there was something you couldn't took from me Percy. Something that gave me will to live and make the impossible of returning back to life. You couldn't take from me my hate, Percy. And that hate has burned me for years, driving me on to this day".

(AN: Thanks, eckles)

Baron kneeled close to Percy. "What am I suppose to do with you? Should I kill you or let you commit suicide like Krum? That would be too easy way out of this. Should I give you to Ginny and Harry? Life in Azkaban is an experience with no match. But even that is not what I'm going to do to you. I'm going to let you live as a free man. And do you know why? Because I'm not like you, Percy, I won't take another child from my mother".

Ron stood up and looked at speechless Percy, whose red hair had turned somewhat white. Ron stand aside as Snape muttered a spell and Percy blacked out again.

"What will happen to him?" Snape asked.

"I have arrange it that he will be taken to a Muggel town in North. His wand will be taken as his millions. He will live the rest of his life as a muggel" Ron said, never taking his eyes of from his brother.

"What if he tries to get back to the wizarding world?" elder man asked.

"I have men to keep an eye on him. If he tries something I'll have authorities after him" Ron said and silenced for a moment. "My mother will come to see him for time to time. I know she wants to see him, even if only for a few minutes in a year. I can't deny that from her" Ron said.

Snape stood silent. He gathered now wasn't the right time to say anything.

"Did you get the money?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I gather that our business together will end here".

"Yes" Ron said and turned to Snape. They shook hands. "Give my regards to Natasha. I can only fear what kind of child you two will be having".

Snape smirked and watch as Ron Weasley let himself out of the room.

**AN: Next, Ron will face his family and friends.**

**Sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistakes. **

**And you've probably already figured that chapters won't be much longer than this. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner. I've been having a little family drama making me not want to write. Please, forgive me!**

**My last chapter didn't seem to get much liking. Only two reviews. (sighs)**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any HP characters or Dumas novel.**

**BARON RÖNNSKÄR**

CHAPTER 16 THE LONG LOST WEASLEY

The scene in Burrow was almost bizarre. Molly Weasley was trying very hard to make dinner to the entire family. Arthur was reading _Daily Prophet_ with the headlines "MALFOY SENTENCED FOR LIFE! The case of Ronald Weasley opened again". With them were Hermione and Melissa Krum, Ginny, Harry and James Potter and both twins. The funny thing of the scenario was the surprising silence in the house. Only the little ones were making noise while they played.

Everybody knew what they wanted to talk about but nobody dared to open the subject. Not until hot-tempered Ginny had enough.

"Enough of this damn silence. We all know what we want and need to talk about. We might start it already. Harry and I questioned Malfoy thoroughly. We don't know how he got veritaserum to his drink but it worked. Ron" her voice softened little here "was never executed. Malfoy sentenced him to Azkaban".

There was silence in the room again. Arthur stayed still, looking his daughter while Molly was pacing around the soon-to-be dinner. Both twins had their heads down, as if floor was suddenly interesting. It was finally Fred whose voice was heard.

"Bastard…"

"Have you found him?" Arthur asked, putting his paper away. "I take it you must have at least sent someone to Azkaban for searching him".

Harry yawned. "I went last night. I had to give a strong piece of mind before they started to work with me. We went through archives and cells but…I didn't found him. Their records say that someone was brought there ten years ago but nobody was allowed to know his name as he was "a political prisoner". They say that he must have died because we couldn't find him. I'm trying to locate the guards who worked there then. All of them were transferred to other duties three years ago".

"You don't seem to be too surprised" George suddenly said, watching Hermione.

All attention was suddenly directed to the brown haired woman. Hermione was quite for a moment before sighing. "I am not".

It seemed as if everyone, except Molly, wanted to say something but couldn't find words. Hermione continued. "I've known for some time now. So has Molly".

Attention was now at the cook. She moved her eyes to her children and husband. "I only suspected" she finally admitted in a low voice and returned to her cooking.

Before even twins had time to say anything Hermione was back in voice. "I suspected only first also. I didn't say anything because I was afraid to give false hope, in case I had been wrong. I became sure just few days ago then. And I was sworn to keep it a secret".

Ginny jumped up from her seat. "Sworn to keep it a secret? By who!" she demanded.

"By me" said a voice from the door.

Everyone turned to look to the door to see a tall man dressed in jeans and a warm shirt. He had bright red hair, freckled face and sky-blue eyes. He looked much older, even when everyone knew that he wasn't much more than thirty.

Before anyone could even blink an eye Molly Weasley jumped from her place and hugged her son like there was no tomorrow. Ten years ago Ron would have tried to squirm out of her grip. Now he had no intentions of doing anything of that sort. He hugged her back, while others looked at them, not really sure how to react.

"I knew it…I knew it…" Molly repeated while sobbing on her much taller sons shoulder.

"Son" Arthur said carefully, as if not believing his own two eyes "is that really you?"

Ron looked at his father with sad eyes. "What is left of me anyway".

Arthur put his hands to his wife and son, hugging them both. Ron scanned through the room. Twins seemed to have stopped breathing. Ginny didn't know whether to cry or shout, Harry was having some sort of a shock and Hermione…had that unreadable look on her face.

Ginny finally seemed to decide what to do. "Where have you been? Why didn't you come to us?" she demanded.

Ron had a sad smile as he put his well practised Scandinavian accent on. "Really, _rouva_ Potter, one would think that auror as trained as you would have figured it out" he said.

Everyone except Hermione gasped. It took everything Ron had not to burst laughing, seeing their stunned expressions.

"You ARE the Baron!" Harry exclaimed.

"The same" Ron sighed.

"But how-"

"I will explain everything to you, but first I think I smell some food that is about to burn" he said, waking his mother from her trance, making her jump back to the foods, pushing Arthur away.

About three minutes later the entire group was sitting around the table. Ron took a potato and put it to his mouth almost as a one piece. He closed his eyes.

"You have no idea how I have missed to have your foods again, mom" he said, not bothering to swallow when he spoke. Nobody said a word about it.

Ron drank a glass of juice and then took a deep breath. "I'll take it you won't be able to eat if I won't start my story now. Still, it's not a happy one".

"It started little while after we had won the war. If you remember Mad-Eye Moody had been badly injured during the final battle. He had asked to see me just a couple of days before he went to coma and died. He told me that they had some belongings of Oliver Wood that connected him to the Death Eaters. In his belongings there was a letter addressed to someone named "Elisabeth". Mad-Eye told me to use some of those…not-so-legal sources that we used to find out about Death Eater movements to have some info of this Elisabeth. By the time I got to Wood's belongings Mad-Eye had died and the letter was in the Ministry.

"It was the same day we had that party here. I went to the Ministry and I said that I needed to check-out something. When I thought I was alone I slipped the letter to my pocket to ask questions about it later. What I didn't know was that someone had seen me taking the letter. This someone happened to be envy me, because I had suddenly become so celebrated and he hadn't".

The entire table was listening intently.

"It took me long time to figure out who had seen me but it truly hurt when I did. I had never wanted to be better than him and yet he decided my fate for me" Ron said sadly. "Percy chose to imprison me just out of envy".

Molly gave a loud gasp and Ginny stiffed. Fred and George were suddenly talking. "We're going to make that brat pay!"

"He has already paid" Ron said calmly and continued his story, ignoring the quizzical looks around him. "Percy didn't inform the ministry that I had taken the letter. He couldn't become known as accusing his own brother. So he made someone else inform the ministry. Someone, who also envied me" Ron said and turned to look Hermione.

"Victor" she said quietly.

Harry cut his potato with a knife little too loudly.

"I would have probably been let go if it hadn't been Malfoy who questioned me. I don't know if you already know this but it turned out this Elisabeth was Narcissa Malfoy and Wood was her lover. Malfoy of course couldn't let peoples to know about this, not after everything he had done to make up Lucius mistakes. So he decided that "out of eyes, out of mind" could work. They knocked me out and I woke up in a cell in Azkaban. That cell was my world for the next seven years".

Ron could see that everyone around him was looking uncomfortable. He continued anyway.

"After two years I was starting to loose all hope to see you all again. Even when Dementors weren't anymore guarding that place it felt like I couldn't be happy anymore. The next three years the idea of suicide came to my mind often".

Sharply both Harry and Hermione looked intently on Ron. He noticed that they were both keeping their anger inside of themselves.

"It wasn't until five years after I had lived in the hell when a miracle happened. Another prisoner had been building a tunnel in order to escape. After making a slight miscalculation he ended up in my cell. For two years we dig that tunnel until one night, after so many efforts I once again felt the wind on my face" Ron said, seeming to be in ecstasy. Then he turned to Harry and Ginny. "I'm sorry, truly sorry, but I am not going to tell you who the man is. He helped me so I won't betray him, even when I haven't forgiven his sins".

Harry and Ginny looked each other and then muttered something that Ron should continue.

"Malfoy had made it so that he was informed the moment I escaped. He transferred the guards so no-one could ask them questions. Also because he didn't want anyone to know that I was still alive he couldn't have wanted posters of me or the other prisoner. Think if you had caught him and he would have told that I was alive. I wonder how nervous Malfoy had been because of that. He probably had you all watched, so I couldn't come to you. I left the country soon after I had updated myself. Malfoy must have thought I died.

"But I didn't die because there was something two H's kept me alive. Hope and hate. Hope that one day I would see you all again and hate towards Percy, Malfoy and K-Victor. By a lucky chance I became Baron Rönnskär. I have become known as a benefactor, man who gives great donations to St. Mungos and other places. I have built an empire by my merchants between Asia and Europe. But what I was truly aiming at, as terrible as it sounds, was revenge.

"My planned worked. I have cleared my name. Malfoy is now suffering the fate he made me to have. I wanted Victor Krum to have the same fate but he obviously had other ideas" at this point Ron turned to Hermione. "I am sorry for the grief I have caused to you and your daughter but I regret nothing.

"Then there was Percy. I have arranged it so that he will live rest of his life as a muggel. He will not come even near the wizarding world or the angry mob of clients of his bank will probably kill him. If you want to visit him sometimes" Ron said looking his parents "I will tell you where he is, but there is no way he can return to his old life. Just like I he also had to learn to live as someone else".

Ron kept a pause and then looked everyone in turn.

"Now you know my story and you know what has happened to me. And it is time for you to give me my final judgement. I would want to be Ron Weasley again, but you must know that I can never return to be him completely. Almost everything of him died in Azkaban but with your help I may become something of him again. But if Ron you knew has been dead to you for too long to return then say so and you will never see me again. I have resources to disappear and I swear I will be out of you lives for good.

"Now, what say you?"

**AN: Next; the final chapter!**

**I am sorry for any spelling and/or grammatical mistakes. **

**Reviews are welcome. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hallo all! Here it is; the final chapter. As you probably have noticed I'm only an amateur writer and I don't do these things to become famous but only for my own pleasure. I hope you have liked this story and I hope the ending won't disappoint you too much. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews.**

**I am sorry for any grammatical and/or spelling mistakes you will have to endure. **

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any HP characters or Dumas novel.**

**BARON RÖNNSKÄR**

CHAPTER 17 HOPE

The silence was something Ron had become accustomed in Azkaban. Still, silence this pregnant in Burrow was something totally new to him. He looked everyone around him in silence. Both Fred and George were avoiding his gaze. Molly didn't seem to be over her crying yet, in fact it had started again while he told his story. Arthur seemed to be totally loss in what to do. Ginny and Harry were looking directly on him, as if trying to see something hidden in him. Hermione was also looking at everyone around them.

_She must have already made up her mind, _Ron thought.

Ron looked at his plate and saw he still had two potatoes left. _Nobody makes potatoes like mom. _He ate them, enjoying every bit like it was his last. After that was done nobody had still say anything.

"I guess that is it then…" he muttered to himself, but clearly enough for everyone to hear.

Ron was just about to turn to Harry and thank him for being a good husband to his only sister when somebody slapped him right to his cheek. He turned to see Ginny there, tears in her eyes. Ron had hardly felt anything but he was sure his cheek was red.

"Ginny…" Molly would have probably said more if her voice would have been strong enough.

Ron looked at his sister. Her face and eyes were red. She seemed to have troubles of standing. Harry was behind her, looking at her extremely worried look on his face. Harry did notice that Hermione send him a look like saying "don't interfere".

Ginny was speaking now, or at least very hard trying to.

"You-…you could have…why…we would…how dare you?" came out, without making sense first. Ginny composed herself enough to talk properly.

"You are stupid, stupid prat, Ron Weasley! Why didn't you come to us when you escaped?" she demanded.

"But, Ginny, I told you Malfoy was probably spying…"

"We would have helped you! We would have helped you no matter even if Malfoy or the whole bloody ministry was after you!" she was shouting now.

"I…I didn't want to put you to decide between helping me or do your auror duties to imprison a traitor-"again Ron was cut off.

"There was never a choice to be made! We never once, once believed that you were a traitor…" her voice became softer "…and we would have told auror duties to go to hell for you" she finished.

Ron looked at his sister and then Harry behind her. Harry didn't seem to be able to make sentences at the moment but his expression told Ron that Ginny had spoken his thoughts.

"And you are…you are not…" Ginny tried to say before her voice totally broke off and she surprised Ron by suddenly hugging him.

"I think…" Harry's voice was suddenly heard "…what my wife is trying to say is that…that we would want to try to be…family again. At least try to be".

Ron looked at Harry, the only person outside his family who had considered as brother, and Ginny.

"It won't be easy. I told you that I've changed".

"But not that much you would have left us believing you'd died. You came back" Ginny muttered to his shirt. "We should have known…we should've looked for you and not believe his lies…they're lies".

Ron didn't know anything else to do than hug her back. Before he knew it he suddenly had Harry and his mother there also hugging him. Old Ron would have probably made a lame joke about being now even more prisoner than in Azkaban. New Ron could only enjoy this. He didn't take anything granted in his life anymore.

Yet now he felt hope. And it didn't felt strange. Ron figured he must have always had that little spark of hope inside of him. Hate alone could not have brought him from that hell and make him alive again. Hate alone could not have helped him to win the obstacles on his way to revenge. Hope had always been there too. Ron felt himself smile.

"I guess this means we won't be having a rich foreign customer" Fred said.

Everyone burst laughing.

"I think you are right" George said, realising that he owed to Ron for having Pansy not to himself. "But maybe this is better" he added.

Ron couldn't help but laugh. A rich honest laugh, not the fake ones he had mastered during the years.

Before he realised it everyone were laughing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying. Ron had to admit that he hadn't dared to expect anything this great to happen. He had been given a chance to be part of this family again. And though he knew he could never return to be what he was he could come close at least.

But now Ron realised that Hermione wasn't present anymore. Harry was the first to recognise his gaze. _I've seen that one many times before. _

"She went to garden with Melissa" he said to him and gave him an encouraging hit to the back. Nobody said a word when Ron left the kitchen, leaving a very happy group of redheads behind.

_The garden,_ Ron thought. He had many memories about that place. He had played there as a child, help her mother there, Fred and George buried him there once. But none of the memories was as happy as the night he had here with Hermione after their sixth year. Bill and Fleur had gotten married earlier that day…

"_Why did you escape here?" Ron asked as he found Hermione here, away from the party inside._

"_Too many drunken Weasley in too little space for my taste" Hermione said, smiling. _

"_Well I don't consider myself that drunken yet" Ron said, earning a laugh from her._

"_I was talking of the twins!" she exclaimed, though happily. _

"_Really?" said Ron in a mock tone. "I was sure you meant my dad and Uncle Bernard there. But at least it wasn't my poor dancing talents you run off"._

_Hermione laughed again. Ron always had loved her laughing. He became serious again. He felt he needed every bit of his so-called Gryffindor courage for what he was about to do. "Tell me, 'Mione… have you had enough already?" he asked._

"_Enough of what?" asked very confused bushy haired girl._

"_About this…thing we have been having. We both now we've been dancing around this for a time now and I think that Harry and Ginny are beginning to become frustrated about this also"._

_Hermione's smile had disappeared and her look was unreadable. Ron felt panic striking. What if he had been wrong after all?_

"_I'm sorry…I guess I misunderstood our conversation we had after my birthday in hospital wing. I'll be going now" he said, really embarrassed now. But as he started to turn away he felt Hermione's hand holding his arm. _

"_You didn't misunderstand anything. I was just a little taken back by this…I had almost given up any hope". She rewarded Ron with one of those smiles that make him weak. "And I also have had enough of this". _

_Ron stepped closer to her and carefully brought his hand to her to cup her cheek. The red colour appeared to her face immediately and he brought his head down. _

That night Ron had felt like he could conquer the whole world. First of many kisses he had with Hermione. Just the idea of tasting her lips made him go over his head. But it wasn't time for those kinds of wishes now. _She is a mother now; things can never go back for what they were. _

Ron entered the garden. Hermione was sitting on her kneels, pushing a ball to Melissa who was opposite her. Ron knew that she knew he was there. _Then you also know that it takes just one word to get rid of me._

She did speak first but certainly not what Ron had expected. "Do you hate me?" she asked suddenly, without turning to him.

Ron was about to ask where she had come with that idea but it dawned to him almost immediately. "I don't hate you for marrying Krum if that's what you mean. And I don't blame you for anything".

"Really?" she asked with all but believing voice. "I didn't want to believe them when they told you'd died. I told they were lies. But then I accepted them and…" her voice disappeared for a little while. "And I know they were lies. And you suffered for nothing".

Hermione had lost her concentration on the ball and she missed catching it. It rolled to Ron who went to his knees and gently pushed it to Melissa. Girl looked at him strangely first but then laughed and rolled it back to him.

"I'm not blaming you for giving up the hope. Nor that you married Krum. And I doubt that you regret that. I doubt you regret your daughter" he said gently.

Hermione looked at Melissa and smiled. "You're right, Ron. I don't regret her" she said.

"The question here I think is: what do you want?" Ron said.

Hermione sighed, as if buying time, though Ron already knew she had made up her mind probably before she came here.

"It's been ten years…" she said, unsurely.

"I'm aware of the time, thank you. And before you go on let me remind you of what I said earlier. I don't think I can become the Ron I was before. As you can't become the Hermione I knew all those years ago then. Ten years have left its marks on us.

What I like to know is could we get to know each others? To see if new Ron and new Hermione could come along with each others".

Hermione was looking at him now and Ron felt strangely like a school boy who was drowning to those brown eyes.

"I would like to know you too" she said.

She jumped up suddenly, making him follow her lead and then hugged him. And Ron hugged him back, knowing what this was.

This was a hug which meant they agreed on something. They would start from a clear table. It would take some time, but Ron had learned to be patient. He knew that wasn't the end but the beginning. _Fight is not over yet, but I have hope._

Melissa pulled Hermione from her trousers and she picked her up. "This is Melissa" she said. "Melissa, I would like you to meet mommy's friend Ron".

Melissa looked at the man who had been pushing ball to her and gave a shy smile.

"Hallo, Melissa. Do you think I could offer your mother a cup of coffee and you perhaps a sundae?" Ron asked smiling.

"Sundae!" Melissa said, obviously understanding that part.

"I would like the cup of coffee" Hermione said, also smiling.

_Yep, there is still hope. _

**End**

**AN: I know many Hr/R fans probably don't like this ending, but I couldn't let it become to happy, they need some time to heal the wounds. What happens now is up to your imagination. I am not planning to make any sequels. **

**My name is Otto and thank you for reading this fic. **


End file.
